É Evans, Potter!
by Luipns
Summary: O mundo mágico está em guerra e o poder de Você-Sabe-Quem cresce cada dia mais. O sétimo e último ano em Hogwarts promete muitas aventuras. Afinal, convivendo com os Marotos é a sua única escolha...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer:**__Os personagens e os cenários pertencem à J.K. Rowling e essa história é apenas um acréscimo ao mundo de Harry Potter.

xx

**Mudanças**:

"_Esse ano teremos uma nova Lily Evans!"_

**Um amor:**

"_Ele me olhou nos olhos mais uma vez e dessa vez eu tive certeza."_

**Decepções:**

_"Mudou por quê? Por mim? Ele só me quer como um troféu."_

_**Problemas:**_

_"Você-Sabe-Quem quer te recrutar."_

_**Inimigos:**_

_"Como estão seus pais, Evans? Ouvi dizer que eles estão ótimos."_

_**Guerra:**_

_"Os desaparecimentos só aumentam, a situação está crítica."_

_**Formatura:**_

_"Gostaria de uma série de aplausos para os formandos de Hogwarts..."_

_**Traição:**_

_"Como você pôde? Eu achei que nós fossemos amigos!" _

xx


	2. O começo de tudo

O começo de tudo

_**James**_

- James! James! Acorda – Foi assim que eu acordei hoje, aos berros. Justo quando eu estava tendo um sonho muito bom.

_- Eu te amo. – Puxei Lily pela cintura e ela sorriu timidamente. Eu finalmente ia sentir aqueles lábios que eu sempre desejei. _

_-James eu...eu... – Ela parecia nervosa, eu me aproximei dela e... _

Alguém começou a gritar comigo.

Normalmente eu sou uma pessoa bem humorada, mas quando você é acordado no meio de um sonho bom, o humor muda instantaneamente de ótimo para péssimo. Respirei fundo e estava pronto para me levantar e azarar a pessoa, mas senti um cheiro diferente. Morangos! E eu só conhecia uma pessoa que tinha esse perfume...Lily Evans! Ela se sentou em minha cama e senti sua respiração descompassada em meu pescoço.

- James, você tem que acordar! – Ela sussurrou em meu ouvido delicadamente, fazendo os pelos de minha nuca se eriçarem. Resolvi provocá-la um pouco e mudei meus braços de posição, sem abrir os olhos. Ela suspirou e se levantou da cama. Puxou meus cobertores, abriu as cortinas do quarto e começou a bater palmas.

- Potter, você tem um minuto para levantar dessa cama ou eu te azaro! – _E__ssa_é a Lily que eu conheço. – 30 segundos! Acho que você vai andar o dia todo de cueca pela escola! – Lily definitivamente tinha um lado maroto. Espreguicei-me lentamente e ajustei meus óculos.

- Bom dia, flor do dia. – Eu sorri sarcasticamente e ela revirou os olhos.

- Levanta, Potter. Você está, na verdade, _nós_ estamos atrasados!– Ela falou consultando seu relógio de pulso.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – Ela revirou os olhos novamente. - Aposto que isso tudo é para me ver de cueca. – Gargalhei. Lily corou, abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes, mas não disse nada.

- Eu vou estar lá embaixo. Não demore, Potter!

Ao descer, vi Lily sentada em uma poltrona do com as pernas cruzadas como se fosse uma índia, lendo o Profeta Diário. Aproximei-me dela e sussurrei em seu ouvido.

- Então Lily, o que tem no jornal? – Ela arregalou os olhos e se virou lentamente em minha direção - quando percebeu nossa proximidade, corou. Meu olhar estava fixo em seus lábios, mas ao perceber que ela me observava, mudei a direção para seus olhos.

- É Evans, Potter. – Ela me empurrou e suspirou.

- Eu insisto, _Lily_. – Ela bufou e saiu do salão comunal. Enquanto ela caminhava com passos rápidos e determinados eu comecei a me perguntar sobre como eu me apaixonei pela ruiva.

No nosso primeiro ano ela já tinha minha atenção, ela aparentava saber tudo e chegava a ser irritante e já dava pra perceber que ela não gostava muito de mim, talvez pelo meu jeito peculiar de assistir as aulas. Desde então, eu comecei a reparar nela.

Eu era um garoto de 11 anos e ela já me intrigava – ela continua me intrigando até hoje, mas como eu era um menino travesso e ingênuo o sexo feminino era algo curioso para mim ainda mais quando se tratava dela! Sair com algumas garotas – sem contar que eu e meus queridos amigos adorávamos implicar com o até então "melhor amigo" da Lily, Snape (ou como eu prefiro chamá-lo: Ranhoso). Eu até tentei chamá-la pra sair algumas vezes, mas ela se recusava a sair comigo. Ela dizia que eu era arrogante, egoísta, mesquinho... E foi aí que eu me tornei obcecado. O objetivo da minha vida se tornou provar a Lily que eu não era o babaca que ela pensava. Eu comecei a procurar jeitos de me aproximar, mas ela sempre encontrava um meio de me bloquear. Sem perceber eu comecei a mudar, eu diria até que eu amadureci.

Assim que entramos na sala de História da Magia, o professor Binns, um fantasma, interrompeu seu entediante discurso sobre as revoltas bruxas que mudaram o mundo e nos lançou um olhar de reprovação.

- Sr. Potter _e Srta. Evans_? – Lily era o tipo de aluna perfeita. Prestava atenção em todas as aulas, sabia responder qualquer coisa, tirava as melhores notas, ou seja, a queridinha de todos os professores. Eu, apesar de ser inteligente, não era um aluno exemplar.O professor não conseguiu conter seu espanto ao ver que Lily Evans, isso mesmo, Lily Evans havia chegado atrasada.

- Desculpe professor, eu e Potter estávamos fazendo alguns relatórios para a professora McGonagall. – Ela sorriu timidamente e o professor balançou a cabeça em concordância. Eu olhei-a incrédulo, nós já tínhamos feito os relatórios.

- Me agradeça por isso. – Ela falou entre os dentes e eu sorri marotamente.

- Bem, como os senhores chegaram atrasados terão que trabalhar juntos. – Lily torceu o nariz e franziu os lábios. Eu pisquei e passei a mão pelos cabelos, ela bufou e se sentou.

- Chegando atrasados no penúltimo dia de aula. – Almofadinhas virou para trás com os braços cruzados e sorriu para Lily, que apenas arqueou a sobrancelha.

- Como monitora, eu não poderia deixar que Potter perdesse aula! – Ela respondeu um pouco irritada.

- Ah, Lily querida, tenho certeza de que Pontas não se sentiria mal em perder uma aula do Professor Binns. – Sirius rebateu, ele adorava provocá-la. Lily respirou fundo e continuou suas anotações.

Depois da aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas encontrei com meus amigos no Salão Principal para o almoço. Eu e Rabicho estávamos conversando sobre gnomos e Aluado dizia que no mundo trouxo eles eram considerados "pessoas do bem".

- Impossível! Você já tentou pegar um gnomo? – Rabicho perguntou a Aluado.

- Lily, posso falar com você um minutinho? – Um lufano se aproximou dela, ela levantou graciosamente do banco e caminhou até a entrada do salão com ele. Eu observei os dois de longe, ele entregou um pergaminho a ela e deu um beijo em sua bochecha. Segurei meu garfo com força, mas tentei manter a expressão calma. Eu poderia azará-lo, ou então enfiar o garfo no meio de sua testa...

- James, você sabe que o garfo não tem culpa do seu ciúme, não é? – Alice disse baixinho, fazendo com que Aluado risse. Soltei o garfo e sorri amarelo, pelo visto eu não parecia indiferente.

Lily voltou para a mesa com as bochechas queimando e assim que ela se sentou as meninas juntaram as cabeças e começaram a cochichar. Lily era a garota impossível de Hogwarts, ninguém tinha chance com ela. Sendo James Potter as chances eram ainda menores. Lily tinha uma personalidade muito forte, sempre foi determinada e tudo o que ela fazia era impecável. Ela era a queridinha de Hogwarts.

E isso não me agradava nem um pouco.

xx

No final da tarde, corri até o campo de Quadribol para a reunião do time. Estávamos nos despedindo do capitão que estava se formando naquele ano. Eu seria o próximo capitão, meu sonho desde o dia em que eu entrei no time da Grifinória! Ele fez um último discurso e eu expliquei um pouco como eu estava pensando em trabalhar.

Já era bem tarde quando voltei para o salão comunal – eu tinha mudado minhas coisas para o armário do capitão e aproveitei para voar um pouco. Tomei um banho quente e demorado e escrevi uma carta para meus pais. Quando desci novamente, avistei meus amigos sentados próximos à lareira. Sentei-me no chão, perto de Lily, que estava revisando os conteúdos para as provas finais. Ela estava com as costas apoiadas em uma poltrona com vários livros e pergaminhos espalhados ao seu redor.

- ECA! – Lily gritou ao colocar um feijãozinho na boca. – Cera de ouvido!

- A cor era verde musgo, você esperava um sabor de que? – Emm revirou os olhos.

- Uvas? – Lily deu de ombros e caiu na gargalhada. Emm sorriu, mas logo se concentrou em seus resumos.

- Essa daí se agarra com todos, nunca vi. – Almofadinhas disse com desprezo ao olhar para Lene, que estava com um garoto do sétimo ano.

- Piorou você, então! – Lene marchou até Almofadinhas.

- Eu sou garoto, eu posso. – Ele respondeu se levantando.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que só porque eu sou uma garota eu não posso beijar quantos garotos eu quiser? Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Ela subiu as escadas batendo o pé.- Eu te odeio, Black!

Todos no salão comunal ficaram boquiabertos com a cena, mas as brigas entre Sirius e Marlene já eram famosas em Hogwarts. Almofadinhas chutou a poltrona em que estava sentado e saiu do salão comunal com raiva. Logo depois, Lily foi atrás de Sirius.

- O que acabou de acontecer? – Alice perguntou confusa e Emm assentiu com os olhos arregalados. Aluado suspirou desapontado e voltou a ler seu livro. Resolvi ver se estava tudo bem com Almofadinhas. Assim que sai, ouvi a voz de Lily.

- Porque você não vai falar com ela? – Me aproximei dos dois. Sirius estava encostado em uma pilastra com uma expressão impassível.

- Falar o que? Lene, querida, você deveria arrumar um quarto, porque ninguém é obrigado a ver você se agarrar com todos os meninos da escola! – Sirius disse irônico.

- Sirius, você não pode falar isso da Lene, principalmente levando em conta seu histórico. E não me interessa se você é garoto. – Lily disse rígida. – Nós dois sabemos que a questão não é se ela é uma garota e você um garoto, vê-la com outro te incomodou.

- O que? Lily, você não pode estar falando sério. Porque me incomodaria?

- Eu não sei, me diz você.

- Não me incomodo, eu não me importo com ela, muito menos com quem ela sai.

- Então qual foi o motivo da briga? Você estava com vontade de ouvir "eu te odeio" pro seu dia ficar alegre, foi isso? – Lily perguntou cruzando os braços. Sirius revirou os olhos e desviou o olhar da ruiva.

- Evans, eu vi a oportunidade de provocá-la e aproveitei. Só isso.

- Você é um completo idiota, Black. Você veio aqui pra fora porque se cansou da companhia do Potter, eu presumo.

- Dá um tempo, Evans. Sua amiguinha não interfere em nada na minha vida.

- Ótimo, Black. Quando você finalmente admitir seus sentimentos, não me procure, porque eu não vou ajuda-lo!

- Almofadinhas apaixonado, é isso mesmo? - Eu falei e os dois notaram minha presença. Sirius arqueou uma sobrancelha e Lily me olhava com uma cara severa.

- Não! - Ele disse exaltado – Ninguém aqui está apaixonado.

- Ah, não!– Lily riu irônica. – Eu duvido que isso não tenha te incomodado, você deveria pedir desculpas. Ou, pelo menos, falar com ela.

- Pra que? Pra ficar igual ao Pontas que corre atrás de uma menina que não o quer? – Ele disse irritado.

- Ei! – Essa doeu.

- Pelo menos ele tenta, não desiste facilmente do que quer. – Ela suspirou.

- Isso foi um elogio? – Perguntei confuso.

- Foi. – Ela respondeu corando.

- Caramba, essa foi uma indireta e tanto. – Almofadinhas disse descontraído, eu sabia que ele estava feliz por ter mudado o foco da conversa.

- Certo, tenho que ir! – Lily saiu apressadamente para o salão comunal.

As aulas do dia seguinte passaram voando, também era o último dia de aulas do ano. Assim que o sinal tocou indicando o fim das aulas, Hogwarts virou uma bagunça. Alunos correndo pra lá e pra cá, arrumando as malas, outros estudando para as provas finais e eu jogava algumas partidas de xadrez com Sirius.

- Eu tenho que ir a biblioteca, preciso devolver o livro que eu peguei semana passada. – Aluado disse e se levantando rapidamente, Emm disse que o acompanharia.

- É, parece que só sobrou a gente – Ela concordou e ficamos em silêncio. - Lily, eu queria saber se você aceitaria sair comigo... – Achei que era a hora certa. Não sei, ela tinha ido me acordar... Ela me encarou e cerrou os olhos. Ela parecia estar tendo uma luta interna, mas suspirou e percebi que ela estava irritada.

- Não, Potter! Quanta vezes eu vou ter que dizer? – Ela ficou irritada.

- Porque não? – Perguntei desesperado.

- Porque você usa as garotas, você as trata como objetos, você é mesquinho, arrogante e egocêntrico. Eu não vou sair com você! – Ela batia o pé impaciente. E foi a minha vez de ficar irritado. Será que ela não percebia o quanto eu tinha mudado?

- Você não percebe que eu mudei? Qual o problema, eu não sou tão babaca quanto o Ranhoso? Você deveria parar de ser assim, Lily, toda certinha e controladora! – Eu falei furioso. Eu esperava que ela gritasse comigo, mas ela apenas abaixou os olhos e saiu andando. Merda!

_**Lily**_

O que é bom sobre a última semana de aula? Tudo! Eu simplesmente amo o clima de férias.

- Pronto! Já acabei. – Lene estava com uma toalha envolvendo seus cabelos e já vestia o uniforme vermelho de Hogwarts.

- Ótimo! Você não é a única que precisa tomar banho! – Emm gritou do banheiro. Assim que todas estavam prontas, descemos para o salão comunal para encontrar com os meninos e tomar café, mas eles não estavam lá. Esperamos um pouco mais e Sirius, Remus e Peter apareceram.

- Cadê o James? – Emm perguntou.

-Dormindo. – Eles responderam.

- Como assim dormindo? – Perguntei exasperada – Ele vai se atrasar! – Eu disse preocupada.

- Sinta-se a vontade para acordá-lo, monitora. – Sirius fez uma reverência e eu mostrei a língua a ele.

- Porque eu?

- Porque ninguém se importa se o James perder aula! – Lene disse enquanto caminhava para o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

- Tudo bem, eu acordo o trasgo! - Gritei assustando os alunos que ainda estavam no salão comunal.

Abri a porta do dormitório num rompante, ela se chocou contra a parede com um baque. James dormia profundamente, ressonando de leve com a boca aberta. O baque da porta não o fez nem ao menos tremer. Ele parecia tão... Inocente. _Esqueça Lily. É o Potter_. Deixei meus devaneios de lado e me aproximei dele. Chacoalhei seu ombro. Nada. Acariciei seu braço e senti um arrepio percorrer meu corpo.

- Potter, levanta! – Ele nem se mexeu. Depois de mais um tempo chamando-o, tentei acordá-lo de outra forma.

- James! James! Acorda. – Não que fizesse alguma diferença, mas eu o chamei pelo nome, né? Eu esperava que surtisse algum efeito. _Óbvio Lily! Ele está dormindo, ele não vai perceber essas coisas._

Sentei-me na cama de James e o encarei. Os anos tinham feito muito bem a ele, ele mantinha um ótimo físico devido ao Quadribol e ele adquirira feições muito bonitas. Eu não sei o que deu em mim, mas fui lentamente me aproximando dele. A vontade de tocá-lo era imensa, mas me contive e apenas sussurrei em seu ouvido que ele precisava acordar. Ele continuou imóvel. Eu estava pra desistir de acordá-lo.

- James, você tem que acordar! – Ele mexeu os braços e continuou dormindo. Puxei seus cobertores, abri as cortinas do quarto e bati palmas.

- Potter, você tem um minuto para levantar dessa cama ou eu te azaro! 30 segundos. Acho que você vai andar o dia todo de cueca pela escola! – Ameacei. E, graças a Merlin, ele acordou.

- Bom dia, flor do dia! – Apenas revirei meus olhos e ignorei seu sorrisinho enviesado.

- Levanta, Potter. Você está, na verdade, _nós_ estamos atrasados! – Eu fiz uma careta e olhei para o meu relógio. Com sorte nós conseguiríamos entrar na aula do Professor Binns.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Aposto que isso tudo é para me ver de cueca. – Ele começou a rir. Eu realmente não mereço isso de manhã cedo, senti minhas bochechas corarem e revirei os olhos.

- Eu vou estar lá embaixo. Não demore, Potter! – Bati a porta com força e suspirei fundo. Um segundo com James Potter e ele conseguia deixar meus nervos à flor da pele. Desci para o salão comunal, avistei um Profeta Diário em uma poltrona e comecei a ler.

- Então, Lily, o que tem no jornal? – Uma voz conhecida sussurrou em meu ouvido, deixei o jornal cair no chão devido ao susto que levei. Olhei para aquele par de olhos castanhos esverdeados e meu mundo caiu. Senti meu coração acelerar e minha garganta se fechou, nós estavámos muito próximos. Eu o empurrei com as mãos e respirei fundo.

- É Evans, Potter! - Eu respondi estressada.

- Eu insisto, Lily. – Como ele pode ser tão irritante? Respirei fundo, saí em disparada pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda e caminhei até o terceiro andar. No final do corredor, havia uma placa "História de Magia". Bati na porta e nós dois entramos, atraindo olhares curiosos de todos os outros alunos. O professor Binns fechou seu livro com aspereza e soltou um muxoxo.

- Desculpe professor, eu e Potter estávamos fazendo alguns relatórios para a professora Minerva. – Menti. - Me agradeça por isso. – Eu sussurrei ao perceber que Potter me encarava incrédulo.

- Chegando atrasados no penúltimo dia de aula. – Sirius disse irônico.

- Como monitora, eu não poderia deixar que Potter perdesse aula! – Eu respondi sarcasticamente.

- Ah, Lily querida, tenho certeza que Pontas não se sentiria mal por perder uma aula do professor Binns. – Ele me provocou e eu apenas o ignorei.

xx

Depois do jantar, eu e Emm sentamos no salão comunal para fazer uma última revisão para as provas. Eu estava lendo mais uma teoria de Transfiguração enquanto comia feijõezinhos de todos os sabores.

- Eca! – Senti um gosto azedo e ruim em minha boca. - Cera de ouvido.

- A corda era verde musgo, você esperava um sabor de que? – Emm disse como se fosse óbvio que o gosto seria ruim.

- Uvas? – Eu disse risonha. Ela revirou os olhos e caímos na gargalhada.

- Essa daí se agarra com todos, nunca vi. – Sirius apontou para Lene com a cabeça. Ela se virou abruptamente na direção de Sirius e caminhou até ele.

- Piorou você, então! – Ela falou tentando mascarar sua raiva, mas sua voz saiu como um silvo e um silêncio tomou conta do salão comunal.

- Eu sou garoto, eu posso. – Sirius disse cheio de si. Ele não cansava de ser patético? Potter realmente fazia com que seu egocentrismo impregnasse nas pessoas que conviviam com ele, Sirius era o exemplo vivo disso.

- Ah! Então quer dizer que só porque eu sou uma garota eu não posso beijar quantos garotos eu quiser? Pelas barbas de Merlin! – Ela fechou a cara e subiu as escadas que davam acesso ao dormitório feminino. – Eu te odeio, Black. – Bateu a porta. O silêncio ainda reinava, mas Sirius saiu apressadamente de lá e eu o segui.

- Sirius?

- O que você quer, Evans? – Ele andava sem rumo pelo corredor. Eu o segurei pelo braço, fazendo com que ele parasse.

- Como você está?

- Nunca estive melhor. – Ele disse com raiva.

- Porque você não vai falar com ela?

- Falar o que? "Lene, querida, você deveria arrumar um quarto, porque ninguém é obrigado a ver você se agarrar com todos os meninos da escola." – Ele debochou e desenhou as aspas no ar.

- Sirius, você não pode falar isso da Lene, principalmente levando em conta seu histórico. E não me interessa se você é garoto. Nós dois sabemos que a questão não é se ela é uma garota e você um garoto, vê-la com outro te incomodou.

- O que? Lily, você não pode estar falando sério. Porque me incomodaria? – Ele tentou negar, mas percebi que seus olhos cinzentos vacilaram.

- Eu não sei, me diz você.

- Não me incomodo, eu não me importo com ela, muito menos com quem ela sai.

- Então qual foi o motivo da briga? Você estava com vontade de ouvir "eu te odeio" pro seu dia ficar alegre, foi isso?

- Evans, eu vi a oportunidade de provocá-la e aproveitei. Só isso.

- Você é um completo idiota, Black. Você veio aqui pra fora porque se cansou da companhia do Potter, eu presumo. – Revirei os olhos.

- Dá um tempo, Evans. Sua amiguinha não interfere em nada na minha vida.

- Ótimo, Black. Quando você finalmente admitir seus sentimentos, não me procure, porque eu não vou ajudá-lo! – Eu disse impaciente.

- Almofadinhas apaixonado, é isso mesmo? – Potter se intrometeu em nossa conversa e eu o encarei com desgosto.

- Não! Ninguém aqui está apaixonado. – Sirius bufou.

- Ah, não! – Eu ri ironicamente. – Eu duvido que isso não tenha te incomodado, você deveria pedir desculpas. Ou, pelo menos, falar com ela.

- Pra que? Pra ficar igual ao Pontas que corre atrás de uma menina que não o quer? – Ele disse irritado.

- Pelo menos ele tenta, não desiste facilmente do que quer. – Eu disse baixinho.

- Isso foi um elogio? – James me perguntou com a testa enrugada. "Não, Potter, uma ameaça." Genial. Senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Foi. – Parece que, por um momento, eu tive um lapso cerebral e não pensei antes de falar.

- Caramba, essa foi uma indireta e tanto. – Sirius riu me encarando com um sorriso maroto.

- Certo, tenho que ir! – Sai de lá o mais rápido que pude e subi para meu dormitório.

O último dia de aula tinha sido ótimo, todos os professores comentaram sobre como seria o último ano e que finalmente iríamos nos formar. Eu estava muito animada para ser uma setimanista.

Depois do almoço, arrumei minha mala, dei uma última revisada nos pontos principais de cada matéria e fui para os jardins de Hogwarts onde encontrei James sentado perto do Lago Negro. Aproximei-me dele e sentei ao seu lado.

- Preparado para as provas? – Eu perguntei.

- Sempre! – Ele sorriu torto e eu sorri involuntariamente. Ele ficou em silêncio por alguns segundos e franziu a testa. – Lily, que tal a gente sair um dia desses? – Ele perguntou receoso.

Por um lado eu queria, porque eu...bom, nós tínhamos nos aproximado e ele mostrou ser uma pessoa adorável. Mas, por outro lado, ele continuava sendo James Potter. Eu não aceitaria sair com um menino que tinha fama de não dar valor as meninas com quem ele saía. Eu não queria ser como qualquer outra, eu queria sair com alguém que me fizesse sentir especial.

- Não, Potter! Quantas vezes eu vou ter que dizer? – Eu não podia estar realmente pensando em aceitar sair com ele. Ele nunca perdia uma oportunidade de me chamar para sair, não importa quantas vezes eu recusasse.

- Porque não? – Ele perguntou sem entender.

- Porque você usa as garotas, você as trata como objetos, você é mesquinho, arrogante e egocêntrico. Eu não vou sair com você! – Eu disse com raiva. Eu sempre escutava e ajudava meninas desoladas por causa dele. James era o tipo de garoto que saía com você e no dia seguinte não conseguia se lembrar do seu nome. E eu não queria isso para mim. Eu não precisava disso, me sentia extremamente confortável em ser reservada em relação aos meninos.

- Você não percebe que eu mudei? Qual o problema, eu não sou tão babaca quanto o Ranhoso? Você deveria parar de ser assim, Lily, toda certinha e controladora! – Ele disse controlando sua ironia, mas ao ouvir isso eu fiquei sem reação. Sim, eu tinha percebido que ele tinha mudado, mas eu não...Não conseguia colocar isso na minha cabeça. O problema foi que o que ele disse me acertou em cheio. Ele falou de Snape, que realmente tinha me magoado. E ele parecia furioso comigo.

_É para você aprender, as pessoas não mudam! Ele só se importa em conseguir sair com você. _Minha consciência gritava em minha cabeça. Meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas, porque ele me afetava tanto? Eu saí de lá o mais rápido possível e ainda pude ouvir ele me chamando.

- Lily... – ele parecia arrependido. _Arrependido, coisa nenhuma! É o Potter,_ _Lily!_ _Não se deixe leva_r. Meus pés me guiavam pelo castelo e logo me sentei em um corredor deserto. Abracei minhas pernas e deixei as lágrimas caírem.

- Lily? Lily, o que foi? – Lene se sentou ao meu lado.

- Hm, nada! Eu estou bem! – Eu disse secando as lágrimas e sorri amarelo.

- Você realmente espera que eu acredite? Francamente, Lily! – Ela revirou os olhos.

- Você acredita, não é? – Perguntei esperançosamente e ela me lançou um olhar de você-não-engana-ninguém.

- Não. E acho bom você me contar o que aconteceu, antes que eu tenha que usar veritasserum com a senhorita! – Ela disse determinada e eu cedi, comecei a desabafar e a cada palavra eu me sentia mais leve.

Durante o jantar, eu e Lene jantamos separas dos nossos amigos. Marlene estava precisando ficar longe de Sirius; e eu, de James. Eu queria acreditar que ele não era mais imaturo em questão de relacionamentos, mas uma parte de mim dizia que eu não ia ser diferente das outras garotas. Suspirei pesadamente e tomei um gole do suco de abóbora.

- Estou sem apetite. – Empurrei o prato para longe.

- Nada afeta meu apetite! – Lene piscou e puxou meu prato para perto dela, me fazendo rir.

Voltei para o salão comunal sozinha, refletindo. Infelizmente, eu não conseguia tirar James de minha cabeça. O sorriso dele era lindo, os olhos me hipnotizavam e ele conseguia me fazer rir sem o menor esforço. Afastei meus pensamentos de James e me concentrei em revisar os conteúdos para as provas do dia seguinte.

xx

O sino ressoou indicando o término das provas, guardei minha pena e entreguei meus pergaminhos. Assim que saí da sala, encontrei Remus encostado na parede com os braços cruzados.

- Como foi, ruiva?

- Acho que fui bem, eu só não sabia a questão quatro de Transfiguração! – Respondi insatisfeita. Transfiguração era a única matéria que eu tinha dificuldade em entender. – Mas minha pergunta favorita foi "Cite três sinais que identificam um lobisomem.". – Eu o empurrei com o ombro e ele gargalhou.

- Um: Ele está sentado na minha cadeira. Dois: Ele está usando minhas roupas. Três: O nome dele é Remus Lupin ... " – Eu gargalhei e ele me acompanhou.

- Genial! – Eu disse em meio a risadas. – Te vejo mais tarde, Lupin.

Encontrei Alice quando estava nas escadas e nós fomos conversando até nosso dormitório. Emm estava sentada em sua cama lendo um livro sobre trouxas – uma hora ou outra ela dizia "Fascinante!" sem nem desgrudar os olhos dás páginas. Marlene usava magia para terminar de arrumar suas coisas.

- Ano que vem vai ser nosso último ano! Vocês conseguem acreditar? – Alice estava deitada em minha cama com a barriga para cima e a cabeça jogada para trás - ela dizia que às vezes deixar o sangue fluir, em grande quantidade, para a cabeça fazia bem para o cérebro.

- É muito estranho isso. Eu passei minha vida inteira aqui, não sei como vai ser quando não tiver mais Hogwarts na minha rotina. – Eu disse um pouco pensativa, eu realmente sentiria falta de Hogwarts.

- Mas nós vamos continuar smepre juntas. Vamos ser vizinhas e toda tarde tomaremos chá juntas até que a morte nos separe. – Marlene cantarolou e eu joguei meu travesseiro em sua cara.

- Ei! – Emmeline gritou quando seu livro caiu no chão com o meu travesseiro errante que passou bem longe de Marlene. – Os elfos vão reclamar da sua bagunça e vão te expulsar de Hogwarts!

Ela estreitou os olhos e me atacou com o travesseiro. Alice subiu em cima de minha cama e começou a bater com outro travesseiro em Emm, Lene estava arrumando seu cabelo até que um travesseiro – dessa vez não era errante – atingiu sua cabeça. Ela correu na direção de Alice e a derrubou na cama. Fomos interrompidas por batidas na porta. Era hora de ir. Arrumamos rapidamente as camas e fomos caminhando até Hogsmeade.

Vi uma grande locomotiva vermelha se aproximar da estação e senti meu estômago revirar. Era sempre emocionante entrar no Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Já estou com saudades! – Emm acenou enquanto caminhava até seus pais. A estação estava lotada de alunos de Hogwarts. Abracei Lene e Alice antes de atravessar a parede de concreto que dava passagem para os portões 9 e 10 da estação trouxa de trens. Avistei meus pais e corri até eles. Eu já não aguentava mais de saudades.

xx


	3. Férias

Férias

_**Lily **_

Já tinha se passado um mês desde o começo das férias e a cada dia que passava, eu sentia mais saudades de Hogwarts. Era muito bom estar em casa com meus pais e minha adorável irmã, Petúnia – mas era impossível não sentir falta de Hogwarts.

- O jantar está na mesa, esquisitona. – Petúnia gritou.

Durante o jantar, uma coruja cinza entrou pela janela de nossa cozinha, que estava entreaberta. Petúnia arregalou os olhos e começou a gritar histericamente. Eu tossi para disfarçar minha vontadede rir e ela me lançou um olhar raivoso, ates de subir as escadas resmungando furiosamente. A coruja pousou ao meu lado e eu desamarrei a carta de sua pequena pata preta. Era de Lene.

_Lily,_

_Oi! Como você está? Estou morrendo de saudades, eu sei que só se passaram quatro semanas, mas eu estou com muitas saudades mesmo! Porque você não vem aqui pra casa? Passar o resto das férias. A Alice está aqui também. Responda o mais rápido que você puder._

_Marlene Mckinnon. _

A coruja bicava minha mão, esperando receber algo em troca. Peguei um pedaçinho de carne e coloquei em seu pequeno bico.

- Lene me chamou para passar o resto das férias na casa dela. – Eu disse esperando uma aprovação de meus pais.

- Bom, acho que você pode ir. Nós vamos para o Egito daqui a uma semana, você ficaria sozinha, então acho uma ótima ideia. – Minha mãe sorriu e olhou para meu pai, que assentiu. Subi as escadas correndo para responder Lene.

- Não se esqueça que hoje é o seu dia de lavar a louça. – Meu pai piscou pra mim e eu revirei os olhos, com um sorriso estampado no rosto.

_Lene, _

_Como vocês estão? Aqui está tudo bem, mesmo tendo que aguentar a implicância de Petúnia... Enfim, eu estou com muitas saudades e adorei a ideia de passar um tempo aí. Irei na próxima semana! Quero aproveitar meus pais mais um tempinho antes deles viajarem, ok? _

_Beijos e Abraços,_

_L.E._

Entreguei a carta para a coruja de Lene e abri a janela de meu quarto para que ela pudesse sair. Observei ela sumir na escuridão da noite e desci para lavar a louça. Meu pai estava sentado na sala lendo um livro com seus óculos na ponta do nariz e uma concentração de dar inveja.

- Vai arrumar a cozinha? – Ele fechou seu livro e se juntou a mim. – Úlitmo ano em Hogwarts, hein? Preparada? – Eu passei um prato limpo para que ele secasse.

- Nem um pouco. – Eu ri. – É estranho pensar que é o último ano.

Eu adorava conversar com meu pai, sobre qualquer coisa. Ele sabia ser amigo e por isso eu apreciava tanto nossa relação. Eu podia sempre contar com ótimos conselhos e com uma compreensão fenomenal. Nós sempre fomos próximos pelo fato de sermos muito parecidos.

Quando entrei em meu quarto, Aros – a coruja de Lene – estava em cima de minha mesa de estudos com um carta amarrada em sua pata. Acariciei sua cabeça e peguei a carta.

_Amiga,_

_Não se preocupa com a Pet, isso tudo é motivado pela inveja que ela tem de você. É só ignorar. Que bom que você vem, estou muito animada! Espero que essa semana passe voando._

_Marlene Mckinnon._

_Lily,_

_Eu sinto muito pela Petúnia, mas logo isso acaba! _

_Estou escrevendo tro pergaminho, pois Marlene está mais insuportável do que o normal! _

_Enfim, Emm mandou uma carta dizendo que está adorando a Romênia e que ela acha dragões fascinantes! Devemos nos preocupar? Estou morrendo de saudades e mal posso esperar para te ver._

_Beijos,_

_Alice (futura Longbottom). _

Futura Longbottom? Revirei os olhos e imginei o suspiro que Alice soltou quando escreveu isso.

_Lice,_

_Estou morrendo de saudades! Como você está?_

_Eu ainda tenho esperança de que um dia, talvez, Petúnia melhore, mas enquanto esse dia não chega, ignorá-la é a melhor solução! _

_Eu adorei a Romênia, espero que Emm esteja se divertindo bastante. Talvez ela apareça em Hogwarts com um dragão... Devemos nos preocupar? Com certeza. _

_E eu estava pensando, esse ano, teremos algumas mudanças! _

_L. E._

Aros levou minha carta e eu adormeci.

Acordei no dia seguinte com os raios de sol que invadiam minha janela. Sentei-me em minha cama e me espreguicei, assim que olhei para a janela, vi que Aros estava novamente em minha mesa de estudos com os olhos fechados. Em sua perna, mais um envelope estava amarrado. Caminhei lentamente até a pequena coruja, ela abriu os pequenos olhinhos e eu ri baixinho.

- Teve uma noite difícil, não foi? – Ele piou e eu fiz carinho em sua cabeça. – Eu imagino. Prometo que essa vai ser a última.

_Lily,_

_A: Mudanças? Estou curiosa!_

_M: Também estou! O que é? Conte logo, você sabe que eu detesto ficar curiosa!_

_A: Duvido que ela conte... Ela é teimosa demais._

_M: Realmente...Lily Evans, acho bom a senhorita contar o mais rápido possível, ou melhor, espero que a senhorita venha para cá o mais rápido possível. _

_Até semana que vem,_

_Alice e Marlene._

Aproveitei a semana que ainda ficaria em casa para passar muito tempo com os meus pais. Eu e minha mãe fomos ao shopping, cinema e andamos de bicicleta. Eu e papai jogamos golfe, saímos para pescar e fomos à biblioteca que ficava a algumas quadras de nossa casa. Petúnia estava ocupada com seu noivo, Válter. Ele tinha acabado de herdar uma empresa de brocas de seu pai e Petúnia estava nas nuvens. "Será a empresa da família!" Ela dizia animada. Não achei que uma empresa de brocas seria o futuro de minha irmã, mas reprimi qualquer pensamento sobre o assunto. Se ela estava feliz com ele, eu torcia para que desse tudo certo.

xx

Domingo chegou num piscar de olhos. Já era final de tarde e eu estava pronta para sumir pela lareira.

- Boa viagem, querida! Escreva! – Minha mãe me abraçou e beijou minha testa.

- Aproveite bem esse ano, filha. – Meu pai me abraçou e eu assenti olhando para meus pais. Eu odiava despedidas, mesmo que fossem despedidas bobas. Peguei um pouco de pó de flu e senti meu corpo ser sugado para fora de minha casa. Quando minha visão ficou clara novamente, estava na sala ampla da casa de Lene. As duas estavam sentadas no sofá, jogando xadrez.

- Com licença, essa é a casa dos Mckinnon? Onde mora uma garota insuportavelmente insuportável? – Perguntei sorrindo abertamente.

- Não, desculpe-me. Você parou na lareira errada, mas por outro lado, se você estiver procurando Marlene Mckinnon, a celebridade mais famosa do mundo bruxo, então você está no lugar certo! – Ela piscou e correu em minha direção.

-Que saudades de vocês! – Eu disse abraçando Alice.

- Bem, vejo que a Lily já chegou! – Sra. Mckinnon sorriu gentilmente.

- Boa noite, Lily. Como vai? – disse o Sr. Mckinnon ajeitando seus óculos.

- Muito bem! Como vocês estão? – Eu perguntei educadamente.

- Atolados no trabalho, como pode se esperar. – Ela riu. – O importante é que você se sinta em casa. Como estão seus pais? – Sra. Mckinnon perguntou.

- Eles estão ótimos! Vão viajar para o Egito essa semana.

- Ah, que notícia ótima! O Egito deve ser fascinante, sempre quis conhecer. – Ela afagou meus cabelos e sorriu levemente. A Sra. Mckinnon e o Sr. Mckinnon eram como meus segundos pais.

Alice pegou uma de minhas malas e Lene a outra, as duas reclamaram do peso, mas subiram às escadas sem reclamar. Assim que entramos no quarto de Lene, ela fechou a porta e me empurrou para a cama.

- Conte-nos que mudanças são essas, Evans! – Ela perguntou com os braços cruzados e uma sobrancelha alteada.

- Então, ano passado eu e Potter tivemos uma discussão e ele me falou algumas coisas que me afetaram. – Elas assentiram e Lene indicou que eu deveria continuar falando. – Eu sempre fui a aluna exemplar de Hogwarts, certinha, queridinha dos professores...

- Isso sempre foi seu charme. – Lene acrescentou e eu revirei meus olhos.

- A impossível Lily Evans. – Alice entoou e eu corei.

- Certo, certo. Esse ano eu queria mostrar a todos que eu não sou sempre certinha, estudiosa e chata...

- Lils, você nunca foi chata. E as pessoas sabem disso, você é esforçada. São coisas diferentes. Você não sabia que quase a metade da população masculina de Hogwarts gostaria de ter um encontro com você? Então, imagina se você realmente fosse chata. – Marlene revirou os olhos.

- Posso continuar ou a senhorita vai ficar me interrompendo? – Cruzei os braços e Lene mostrou a língua.

- Ok, agora você está sendo chata. – Lene falou sarcasticamente e eu joguei um travesseiro em cima dela, que desviou facilmente. Reflexos do Quadribol...

- Eu acho uma boa ideia, Lily. Acho que você vai poder mostrar a todos que por mais que você seja esforçada e dedicada, você tem energias divertidas. – Alice disse com seus olhos bem abertos.

- Começou... – Marlene disse baixinho e Alice deu um leve tapa em seu braço. – De todo jeito, eu acho que vai ser bom pra você, Lily! Se soltar um pouco e aproveitar essa vida maravilhosa que nós temos. – Ela fez um biquinho e eu caí na gargalhada.

Nós conversamos por horas, que pareceram segundos, mas como meus pais sempre diziam: "o tempo voa quando nos divertimos". Um tempo depois, a Sra. Mckinnon bateu na porta e avisou que o jantar estava na mesa.

- Hockel estava preocupado, ele disse que os desaparecimentos estão crescendo e o número de ataques a trouxas está enfraquecendo a relação entre os dois mundos. – o Sr. Mckinnon parecia muito preocupado. Eu e as meninas estávamos conversando sobre as aulas e professores, mas quando o Sr. Mckinnon falou nós nos calamos.

- Não é a hora para falarmos disso, querido. – A Sra. Mckinnon deu leves batidas na mão do marido. – Então, meninas, animadas para o último ano?

xx

- Eu estou com sono, vocês não se cansam de falar não? – Alice disse com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro. Eu e Marlene estávamos conversando animadamente sobre trezentas coisas ao mesmo tempo e Alice já estava deitada, de pijamas e bocejando.

-Ah! Alice, vamos lá! Estamos colocando o papo em dia. – Eu disse animada, mas ela continuou com o rosto enterrado no travesseiro.

- Lice, você pode dormir em Hogwarts! – Lene riu e cutucou as costelas dela. A cabeça de Alice surgiu e Lene fez cara cachorro sem dono.

- Não adianta fazer essa cara, Marlene! Eu vou dormir. Boa noite. - Alice disse afundou seu rosto no travesseiro novamente.

- Parece que as energias de alguém estão muito negativas. – Marlene debochou e eu cai na gargalhada.

_**James **_

Férias. Normalmente, as pessoas ficam animadas com as férias, mas eu não via a hora de voltar a Hogwarts e encontrar Lily. Pode parecer doentio, mas na verdade eu só queria tentar consertar as coisas com ela, parecia que estavámos nos dando melhor e de repente tudo foi por água abaixo.

Normalmente, minhas férias eram agitadas, mas essas estavam tediosas. Eu estava ansioso demais para voltar a Hogwarts. Uma noite ou outra eu sonhova com Lily, lembrava daquele dia e do modo como eu falei com ela. Eu estava entretido lendo um livro quando uma coruja entrou voando na sala de estar. A carta era pra Aluado e ele logo reconheceu a coruja. Era de Lene.

_Remus,_

_Tudo bem com você? Estou com muitas saudades! O que você anda fazendo? Eu vim passar os últimos dias de férias aqui na casa dos Mckinnon, Alice também está aqui. E soube que Emm está adorando a Romênia. Mande notícias quando puder. _

_Beijos, _

_L. E. _

- Eu não acredito nisso... – A carta era de Lily. Senti uma raiva imensa e me levantei do sofá.

- Você está irritado porque a _sua_ruivinha me mandou uma carta perfumada, Pontas? – Esse lobo me tira do sério.

- Não enche, Lupin!

- Pega leve, ele está frustrado por causa da ruivinha e você sabe disso... – Eu escutei Almofadinhas sussurrar antes de fechar a porta do meu quarto.

Queria ficar sozinho, precisava espairecer, então peguei minha vassoura e sai pela porta dos fundos. Eu estava voando, fazendo mergulhos e manobras novas que eu tinha aprendido e naquele momento, esqueci de todos os meus problemas. Aluado pegou sua vassoura e me alcançou. Eu não disse nada, continuei a voar, mas ele me bloqueou.

- Pontas, você sabe que aquilo foi brincadeira, não sabe? – Ele disse sério. – Lily é só minha amiga...E eu gosto de outra pessoa.

- Não, cara, eu sei disso. Não se preocupa, foi bobeira minha. Eu só...Não entendo ela, Aluado.

- Garotas... – Ele suspirou e eu assenti. Almofadinhas surgiu ao meu lado em sua vassoura.

- Moças, acabei de ter uma ideia brilhante. – Ele sorriu marotamente. – Nós vamos viajar. – Aluado franziu a testa e eu comecei a entender o plano.

- Não! – Aluado respondeu rapidamente. – Vocês só podem estar malucos.

- Porque não? – Eu poderia encontrar Lily, esclarecer as coisas. Conversar com ela, falar dos meus sentimentos e, se nada disso desse certo, eu desistiria dela de uma vez por todas. conversar com ela, esclarecer as coisas uma última vez.

- As meninas não querem ver vocês nem pintados de ouro. – Aluado respondeu como se fosse óbvio.

- Certo, nós vamos! – Eu olhei para Almofadinhas e ele assentiu. – Vou mandar uma carta para minha mãe.

- Eu não acho isso uma boa ideia. – Aluado disse com a testa enrugada. – Mas aparentemente ninguém liga... – Eu e Almofadinhas assentimos e ele bufou.

- Se nós pudéssemos aparatar, seria bem mais simples. Eu não precisaria perder tempo arrumando a mala. Eu poderia aparatar aqui sempre que precisasse de alguma coisa. – Almofadinhas resmungou.

xx

Chegamos em Godric's Hollow e ainda era de madrugada, eu coloquei minhas coisas em meu quarto e abri a janela de minha sacada para observar a vizinhança – a rua estava escura e as casas apagas, exceto a terceira casa da rua em frente. Na casa iluminada, uma menina abriu a janela e se debruçou no parapeito para admirar o céu, fechou os olhos e ficou parada por alguns instantes. Era Lily! Desci as escadas correndo e sai pela porta, mas alguém me seguiu.

- Vai a algum lugar, Pontas? – Aluado perguntou com os braços cruzados.

- Estou indo falar com Lily, é claro. – Eu respondi sorrindo.

- Ah, claro! Às três da manhã? – Ele perguntou irônico.

- É...Tudo bem, não é uma boa ideia. – Baguncei meus cabelos e franzi o nariz. Ir até a casa dos Mckinnon durante a madrugada não era lá uma boa ideia...

xx

Eu acordei com a luz do sol invadindo meu quarto, levantei-me e tomei meu café. Aluado, que lia uma revista deitado no sofá, me encarou com a testa enrugada, mas deu de ombros. Almofadinhas acordou logo depois e parecia estar cansado.

- Que horas são? – Almofadinhas perguntou ao entrar na sala ainda de pijamas. Aluado apontou para o relógio que estava na cozinha. – Porque essa animação, Pontas?

- Ele vai ver Lily.

- Exatamente. – Eu disse. – Se arrumem rápido, nós vamos sair.

- Nós deveríamos passar na casa da Lene. – Falei enquanto trancava a porta da casa.

- Acho que não vamos precisar ir até lá, Pontas! – Almofadinhas apontou para a praça central do vilarejo, onde estavam Lily, Lene e Alice conversando com alguns garotos. Assim que eu vi Lily sorri involuntariamente. Caminhei até ela sem nem pensar duas vezes.

- Pontas!

_**Lily**_

Nós estávamos sentadas em um banco da praça principal de Godric's Hollow quando uns garotos se aproximaram.

- Oi, eu me chamo Nicholas. Prazer. – Ele estendeu a mão.

- Lily! – Eu disse apertando a mão dele suavemente. – Prazer.

- Que nome bonito. – Ele era adorável, tinha cabelos loiros, olhos pretos como jabuticabas e tinha um sorriso fofo. Automaticamente lembrei do sorriso torto de James, mas espantei esses pensamentos e me envolvi em uma ótima conversa com Nicholas. Ele estudava em Durmstrang e estava passando as férias na casa dos tios.

- Lily, que tal a gente sair? – Senti minhas bochechas queimarem. O pânico tomou conta de mim – eu queria dizer não, porque não me sentia atraída por ele, gostaria que ele fosse só meu amigo, mas por outro lado eu não sei se conseguiria dizer não para ele. Eu estava pra responder, quando algo alertou os meus ouvidos.

- Pontas! – Duas vozes conhecidas gritaram ao longe.

- Pontas? – Minha voz se encontrou com a de Marlene, assim que James, Remus e Sirius apareceram.

- Remus, o que você está fazendo aqui? – Eu perguntei com uma sobrancelha alteada. Eu observava James com os olhos cerrados, o que ele estava fazendo aqui?

- Lily, como vai? – Remus se aproximou de mim e passou os braços pela minha cintura. – Viemos passar uns dias aqui na casa de James. – Ele sorriu timidamente e eu olhava para Potter acusadoramente. Isso era coisa dele.

- Ah, não! – Eu sussurrei irritada. Teria que aguentar o Potter pelo resto das férias morando praticamente de frente para a casa de Lene?

- Quem são eles? – Nicholas me perguntou com os braços cruzados.

- Nicholas, esse é meu amigo Remus! – Os dois se cumprimentaram com a cabeça.

- E aqueles dois ali? Eles estão te incomodando? – Ele falou cerrando a mandíbula.

- Se tem alguém que está incomodando é você, colega. – Sirius falou debochado. Nicholas avançou ate Sirius que não se moveu, apenas encarou Nicholas com um olhar ameaçador. E aí, tudo aconteceu muito rápido, James agarrou Nicholas pela gola da camisa e o encostou em uma árvore.

- Quanta brutalidade! – Ouvi Alice sussurrando.

- James, para! – Eu gritei horrorizada. – James! – Eu disse tirando a mão dele do Nicholas. Ele não reagiu, nossas mãos ficaram juntas até que o Nicholas estivesse com os pés no chão.

- O que vocês querem aqui? – Marlene perguntou com desdém.

- Não podemos passear? – Sirius perguntou irônico.

- Claro, sou super a favor de cachorros passearem duas vezes ao dia, na verdade. – Lene provocou.

- Olha que coincidência, eu também. – Ele disse sorrindo sedutoramente.

- Só que eu sou alérgica a cachorros que não tem raça, se é que você me entende. Então você poderia manter distância? Muito obrigada. – Lene disse empurrando Sirius.

- Bom, vocês já podem ir embora. – Eu disse tentando evitar outra confusão.

- Na verdade, não. A praça é pública e nós vamos ficar bem aqui! – Potter passou a mão por seus cabelos arrepiados e sorriu.

- Potter, deixe de ser idiota! – Eu disse irritada.

- Olha Lily, eu acho melhor eu ir embora. Então, o que você me diz? – Nicholas perguntou. Ah, certo, sair com ele.

- Sim! – Eu ri baixinho e ele me deu um beijo na bochecha. Remus me olhou com uma interrogação na testa.

- Vocês tem um sério problema de se meter onde vocês não são chamados, sabia? Quando vocês vão crescer e parar de agir igual a dois idiotas? - Marlene perguntou irritada. James e Sirius não responderam nada. Eu sai caminhando sem nem olhar para trás.

- Quando eu digo que o Potter é infantil você briga comigo, Alice! Mas você viu o que ele fez hoje? – Eu perguntei enquanto eu comia meu almoço.

- Lily, ele agiu por impulso! Ele só estava...

- Ele só estava sendo mesquinho, como sempre. – Eu revirei os olhos. Um silêncio desconfortável tomou conta do ambiente.

_**James **_

- Nós não fomos infantis! – Almofadinhas resmungava orgulhoso.

- Sim, vocês foram. – Aluado disse enquanto lia seu livro. – Eu disse que nós não deveríamos ter vindo. Pontas, você só piorou as coisas.

- Certo, Aluado. Você estava certo. Não deveríamos ter vindo. Mas agora alguém pode me explicar o que a Lily quis dizer com "sim"?

- Ela vai sair com Nicholas.

- Eu não posso acreditar que ela vai sair com aquele garoto, sinceramente. – Eu disse subindo as escadas. Deitei em minha cama e retirei meu pomo do bolso. O que mais eu poderia fazer para conquistar Lily? Brinquei com meu pomo, até que ouvi minhas batidas na porta.

- Entra. –Eu disse pondo meus óculos. Almofadinhas entrou e cruzou os braços se apoiando na soleira da porta. Eu franzi a testa.

- Isso tudo por causa da Evans. – Ele riu.

- O que você quer, Almofadinhas?

- Que tal uma partida de xadrez trouxa?

- Certo, Aluado. Vamos ver como é esse jogo! – Eu disse. Nós nos sentamos na mesa de jantar e jogamos algumas partidas.

- Esse jogo é um saco, Aluado! – Sirius reclamou.

- Teoricamente, xadrez trouxa é igual ao xadrez bruxo. – Aluado suspirou.

- Só que chato.

- Mais uma, Aluado? – Eu perguntei e Sirius bufou. Já era bem tarde quando subi para meu quarto, retirei os óculos e me joguei em minha cama. Fechei os olhos e uma imagem tomou conta de meus pensamentos.

_Evans..._

xx


	4. Godric's Hollow

Godric's Hollow

_**Lily **_

- Então meninas, eu não sei se vocês sabem, mas hoje se comemora o aniversário de Godric'sHollow! Então, terá uma pequena comemoração, na praça principal, às sete. Acho que seria legal para vocês. Eu estou extremamente atolada com missões do ministério, então receio que não poderei ir. – A Sra. Mckinnon disse enquanto lia o Profeta Diário.

- Uma festa? – A Sra. Mckinnon assentiu e Alice bateu palmas.

- Que ótimo! – Eu disse tomando suco de laranja. Assim que terminamos o café, resolvemos ir para a piscina. A campainha tocou e eu desci as escadas correndo para atender a porta.

- Lily.

- Remus! – Eu disse um pouco ofegante. – Quer entrar? – Eu empurrei a porta, dando passagem para que ele entrasse.

- Então, o que vocês vão fazer hoje?

- Vamos tomar sol, ficar um pouco na piscina e depois vamos para a festa de aniversário de Godric'sHollow. – Eu dei de ombros. – Por quê?

- Bom, eu não sabia que ia ter uma festa...

- É, aqui na praça. – Eu respondi, mas logo arregalei os olhos. – Você não está pensando em...?

- Eu tenho que ir, Lils! A gente se vê depois. – Ele acenou e saiu correndo pela porta. Então Remus estava no lado mal da força...Isso não ia ficar assim!

_**James **_

- Pontas, acorda. Pontas! – Aluado me sacudia freneticamente, que horas eram? 3 da manhã? Por que ele estava acordado tão cedo? E por que ele queria me acordar a essa hora? Fingi que não tinha nada acontecendo e segundos depois eu estava encharcado. Encharcado e acordado.

- Porque você fez isso? Ficou louco? – Torci minha camisa. – Eu estou de férias! – Peguei meus óculos que estavam sobre a mesa de cabeceira.

- Já terminou o teatro? – Aluado perguntou impaciente. – Hoje se comemora o aniversário de Godric's Hollow!

- Muito interessante. – Falei sarcasticamente.

- Ou seja, vai ter uma festa aqui na praça. – Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

- E...?

- Bom, pelo visto, você não está interessado em ir à festa, mas eu soube que a Lily está super animada. – Aluado falou evasivamente e ao ouvir o nome "Lily" meus ouvidos se aguçaram.

- Ah, é? – Eu perguntei sorrindo.

- Esse é o espírito maroto! – Almofadinhas deu tapinhas em minhas costas.

- Marotos, que tal uma partida de quadribol? – Sugeri com minha vassoura em mãos.

- Claro!

- Eu vou ser o atacante. – Almofadinhas correu para o quintal.

- Eu sou o goleiro. – Aluado foi atrás.

- Eu vou ser atacante também! – Eu gritei.

- Então, vamos fazer o seguinte: eu fico no gol e vocês fazem gols, quem fizer menos gols será o próximo goleiro, fechado?

- Fechado!

_**Lily **_

- Hora de virar! – Eu disse para Marlene. Ela disse que leu em uma revista trouxa que para o bronzeado perfeito, você tem que ficar 15 minutos com a barriga pra cima e 15 minutos com a barriga pra baixo. Eu tinha ficado uma hora no sol e resultado: eu estava toda vermelha.

- Obrigada, Lilinda!

- Já disse pra não me chamar assim, Marlene! – Eu ri.

- Tá bom, tá bom.

- AH! – Alice gritou de repente. – Uma carta de Frank! – Elsa saiu correndo e Marlene revirou os olhos.

A tarde passou voando enquanto eu e Lene estávamos no quintal aproveitando o sol – eu estava na sombra, mas eu adorava um dia ensolarado e em Londres, esses dias eram raros.

- Eu não estou nem um pouco afim de me arrumar. – Eu disse ainda enrolada em minha toalha.

- Ah, Lily! Vai ser divertido! – Alice deu de ombros.

- E, provavelmente, o Nicholas vai estar lá. – Lene acrescentou.

- É, provavelmente. – Eu disse desanimada. As duas me olharam sem entender. – Não sei, Nicholas não...Eu não senti nada por ele, nenhuma atração.

- Então porque aceitou sair com ele? – Alice perguntou sem entender.

- Eu não sei! Eu ia dizer que eu não queria me envolver, mas o Potter apareceu e...Eu acabei aceitando.

- Espera aí, Lily Evans! Você aceitou sair com Nicholas só pra chatear James? – Marlene perguntou impassível.

- Não! Não foi _só_ pra chatear James, eu pensei que seria uma boa ideia, até mesmo pra começar com o meu plano: "Uma Nova Lily"! – Eu disse me sentindo idiota. Ok, eu tinha aceitado pra chatear James e isso era muito errado. Eu estava fazendo o que ele sempre fez, sendo que eu sempre o critiquei por fazer. Eu sairia com Nicholas e seria isso, não me importaria com ele no dia seguinte nem nada.

- Se foi pelo plano, tudo bem. – Alice disse desconfiada, Lene a olhou e as duas não disseram nada.

- Ok, eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito isso. Eu fui impulsiva porque James apareceu e eu usei isso pra irritá-lo. – Eu disse irritada.

- Lily, isso é errado! – Marlene me alertou.

- E desde quando você chama Potter de James? – Alice perguntou.

- O que há com vocês?

- Nada. – As duas responderam imediatamente.

- Eu já expliquei, eu agi por impulso. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter feito isso com Nicholas, mas eu acho que vai ótimo sair com ele, ele parece bem legal. E isso não tem nada a ver com o _Potter_.

- Ok.

- Acho melhor a gente se arrumar. – Alice disse colocando sua roupa. Um vestido rosa claro que ia até o meio de suas coxas, era justinho até a cintura e depois ele abria um pouco. Ela bagunçou seus cabelos pretos curtos e se encaminhou para o banheiro. Marlene saiu do banheiro com a maquiagem pronta, só faltava a roupa. Ela colocou uma calça jeans escura e uma bata branca que tinha uma fita azul presa no meio.

- Lily Evans, é melhor você começar a se arrumar.

- Eu não sei se eu vou...

- Ah, você vai! – Alice disse mandona. Levantei-me e corri para o banheiro, sequei meus cabelos e passei uma maquiagem leve.

- Acho que está bom. – Falei baixinho me olhando no espelho. Vesti uma calça jeans escura e uma blusa vermelha de cetim, coloquei uma sapatilha preta e borrifei um pouco de perfume. Olhei-me novamente no espelho. Estava ótimo.

- Meninas? – Desci as escadas e procurei pela cozinha. Assim que voltei para a sala a campainha tocou.

- Oi! – Eu sorri ao atender a porta, mas ao perceber quem era fechei a cara.

- Lily! Pensei que poderíamos ir todos juntos para a festa. – Remus bagunçou seu cabelo desconfortavelmente e sorriu amarelo. Isso era definitivamente coisa do Potter. – Você está linda. – Ele acrescentou quando passou por mim e eu senti minhas bochechas queimarem.

- Realmente, ruiva, você está um arraso hoje. – Eu corei ainda mais, se isso fosse possível. Sirius me deu um beijo estalado na bochecha e passou pela porta.

- Então, Evans, vai me deixar entrar? – James se aproximou de mim. Estávamos a apenas alguns milímetros. – Você está muito bonita mesmo. – Ele apoiou sua mão na porta e eu finalmente olhei para ele.

- Não, Potter. Essa casa não aceita maltrapilhos. – Eu desviei os olhos e empurrei a porta pra trás. James se desequilibrou e quase caiu. Eu fiz meu caminho até a cozinha e pude ouvir James resmungando: "Muito engraçado, Lírio."

- E aí, garotas? Tudo bem com vocês? – Sirius disse galanteador.

- Estava tudo ótimo até você aparecer! – Marlene respondeu irônica.

- Eu sei que você me ama, Marlene! - Sirius sussurrou em seu ouvido.

-Nossa, você descobriu! Merlin, o que eu vou fazer? – Lene fingiu que desmaiava.

- Enfim, o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? - Eu perguntei arqueando a sobrancelha.

-Bem, é que nós sabíamos que teria uma festa hoje no povoado. E como você me disse mais cedo que você e as meninas iriam, pensei que seria divertido se todos nós fôssemos juntos.. – Remus explicou um pouco envergonhado.

- Remus, você quer que eu acredite? Você sabe que eu e Lene não estamos falando com esses dois! Então, de repente você resolve ser a Suíça?

- Certo, eu só queria poder ir a uma festa com todos os meus amigos, sabe? Sem brigas e tudo mais... – Ele me olhou com uma cara de cachorro sem dono e eu revirei os olhos.

- Então, vamos para a festa? – James perguntou com os olhos brilhando.

- É melhor irmos já está quase na hora do meu encontro com o Nicholas! – Eu dei de ombros.

- Encontro? – James me olhou triste.

- É! Encontro... Você conhece muito bem essa palavra, não? – Eu perguntei cínica.

- Ah!– Ele parecia desapontado.

Saímos de casa e fomos para a praça. Estava bem legal, tinha uma banda tocando, várias barraquinhas com comidas e bebidas.

- Algodão doce! - Grudei meus olhos naquela máquina maravilhosa de algodão doce. - Ai gente, eu quero! – Eu sou uma criança quando se trata de algodão doce.

- Eu vou lá com você – James disse rindo. Eu esqueci que era o Potter por alguns minutos, peguei sua mão e o arrastei até a máquina.

- Boa noite. Eu queria um algodão doce, por favor.

- Eu também quero um! – James acrescentou.

- Certo, então são dois! Quanto dá? – Eu perguntei enquanto tirava minha carteira de minha bolsa.

- 5 galeões.

- Não, deixa que eu pago. – James interveio e se pôs na minha frente.

- Não, eu pago! – Eu tentei empurrá-lo e ele começou a rir.

- Eu já disse que vou pagar!

- Não James, eu pago! – Eu disse sorrindo torto. Ele ficou quieto, meio parado, sem dizer nada. Achei estranho, mas paguei os algodões doces e nós começamos a comer.

-Que foi? Você ficou estranho de repente... – Eu disse devorando meu algodão.

-É que você me chamou pelo meu nome e não pelo sobrenome. – Ele disse bobo, me fazendo rir.

- Ah, foi isso! – Eu coloquei uma mecha de meu cabelo atrás de minha orelha. – Seu nome é James, não é? – Ele assentiu e caminhamos em silencia até o banco onde nossos amigos estavam sentados.

- Então, você realmente gosta do Nicolau? – Ele perguntou pegando mais um pedaço de seu algodão doce.

- É Nicholas, James! E não, não sinto nada por ele ainda. – Eu suspirei. Porque eu me sentia tão bem perto de James? Ele conseguia me fazer rir sem o menor esforço. E eu amo caras que me fazem rir. James me analisava com o olhar, eu senti o rubor tomar conta de minhas bochechas e sentei-me perto das meninas.

Uma música calma começou a tocar e Remus chamou Alice para dançar, Lene (surpreendentemente) aceitou o convite de Sirius, então eu e James ficamos sentados, observando nossos amigos dançarem.

- Err...Cadê o Nicholas? – James me perguntou com uma voz alegre.

- Sabe que eu não sei?! – Eu disse irônica.

- Você já pensou na possibilidade daquele imbé...indivíduo estar se agarrando com outra?

- Já pensei sim, só que aí eu lembrei, que ele não usa óculos e não se chama James Potter, então eu fiquei tranquila! –Eu disse sem nem pensar, mas logo me arrependi. James tinha uma expressão confusa. Percebi que ele me encarava e eu me sentia tentada a encará-lo também, mas quando eu olhava para aqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados eu ficava hipnotizada.

- Oi, quer dançar? – Um garoto se aproximou de mim com um largo sorriso.

- Na verdade, eu estou esperando outra pessoa. – Eu disse um pouco nervosa, eu odiava ter que dar "fora" nas pessoas. – Aposto que ele vai achar pares bem melhores. – Eu comentei com James. Ele se aproximou de mim e roçou seus lábios em minha nuca. Eu senti os pelos de minha nuca se eriçaram e eu arregalei os olhos.

- Eu não vejo nenhuma garota melhor que você aqui. – Ele sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu engoli em seco. – Me concede esta dança? Já aviso que não aceito um não como resposta. – Ele pegou minha mão e me levantou, passou o braço pela minha cintura e nós começamos a dançar.

_**James **_

A música que tocava era lenta e suave. Convidei Lily para dançar, no começo ela ficou aturdida, mas depois passou suas mãos pelo meu pescoço e apoiou sua cabeça em meu peito. Apoiei minha cabeça na dela e ficamos assim, por vários minutos. Ela mexeu a cabeça, provavelmente incomodada e eu tirei a minha rapidamente.

- Desculpe... – Eu falei baixinho encarando seus olhos verdes.

- Pelo quê? – Ela sussurrou de volta e sustentou meu olhar.

-Por tudo, pelas provocações, por azarar o Snape, por sempre ser irritante. E o principal: pelo que eu disse antes das férias. – Nessa hora, estávamos parados no meio de vários casais, que ainda dançavam. Lily me encarava tímida e eu encarei aqueles olhos que eu tanto gostava. – Lily, eu queria que você entendesse que eu sou apaixonado pelo que você é.

Os braços de Lily não estavam mais em meus ombros, mas minhas mãos ainda a seguravam. Seus olhos estavam arregalados, ela se desvencilhou de mim e saiu correndo. Fiquei pensando no que eu poderia ter dito que a fizesse chorar e fui atrás dela. Encontrei-a sentada no jardim de alguma casa com as pernas dobradas peto do corpo e o queixo apoiado em um dos joelhos. Aproximei-me dela e limpei suas lágrimas. Nós estavámos a poucos centímetros e a proximidade de seus lábios entreabertos me deixavam imóvel. Seus olhos estavam em mim, analisando cada pedaço do meu rosto. Fechei os olhos rapidamente - tentando me concentrar em outra coisa que não fosse beijar Lily – e depositei um beijo na bochecha dela. Percebi que ela prendeu a respiração e ela corou subitamente.

- O que aconteceu? – Eu perguntei, enquanto me sentava ao seu lado e passava meu braço por seus ombros.

-Nada, é só que eu não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo! – Ela disse com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço.

-Como assim?

- O que você disse ano passado era verdade, entende? E tudo ao seu respeito é verdade, James. E a verdade dói! – Ela enxugou as lágrimas e me deu um beijo na testa. Continuei sentado, sem entender o que tinha acontecido. Tudo a meu respeito?

Pensei em ir atrás de Lily, mas vi um vulto abraçá-la, era Nicholas. Ele a beijou e eu o amaldiçoei várias vezes. Como eu queria estar no lugar dele, beijando Lily. Eu olhava tudo aquilo com muita raiva, era pra ser eu no lugar do Nicolau! Lily olhou para trás mais uma vez e se afastou com Nicholas. Sentei-me novamente com meus amigos e passei o resto da noite pensando.

xx

Espero que vocês estejam gostando da história! Aceito opiniões, sugestões e muitas reviews – até críticas, juro. Sou aberta a conversar com os leitores.

Até sexta que vem.

Beijos,

Mi.


	5. Brigadeiro

Brigadeiro

_**Lily **_

Dançávamos a música em nosso próprio tempo, meus braços apoiados em seu pescoço e minha cabeça em seu ombro. Ele estava com as maõs em minha cintura e ele mantinha sua cabeça apoiada na minha. Meu coração batia aceleradamente e eu levantei minha cabeça, notei que estávamos muito perto um do outro e engoli em seco.

- Desculpa... – James me encarou profundamente e falou baixinho em meu ouvido.

- Pelo quê? – Eu perguntei confusa.

- Por tudo, pelas provocações, por azarar o Snape, por sempre ser irritante. E o principal: pelo que eu disse antes das férias. – Nesse momento, eu percebi que ele não tinha feito nada demais ao me falar todas aquelas coisas. Eu nunca perdia a chance de "jogar a verdade" na cara dele. – Lily, eu queria que você entendesse que eu sou apaixonado pelo que você é. – Senti meu estômago revirar e minha garganta se fechou.

Ele disse que está apaixonado por mim? Ele realmente disse isso? MERLIN. Esse garoto quer me matar? Por que ele tinha que ser tão babaca com as garotas? Eu sabia que ele só queria que eu fosse a próxima da lista. E eu não deixaria isso acontecer. Não eu seria só mais uma na lista de James Potter. Mas ele realmente estava mostrando que ele era diferente. Eu nunca tive dificuldades para bloqueá-lo, mas nos últimos meses ele veio se aproximando de mim de um jeito que eu não conseguia impedir.

Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos e sai de perto dele. Caminhei pelo vilarejo, até que avistei um banco, no quintal de uma casa. James apareceu um tempo depois, ele se sentou ao meu lado e se aproximou de mim. Meu corpo travou, minhas bochechas queimaram e meu coração acelerou. Ele secou minhas lágrimas, percebi que nós estávamos a milímetros. Ele encarava descaradamente minha boca e eu estava com medo do que ele poderia fazer. Ele veio em minha direção e quando achei que ele fosse me beijar, ele desviou e beijou minha bochecha. Mais uma vez, uma corrente elétrica me envolveu.

- O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou baixinho.

- Nada, é só que eu não estava pronta para ouvir aquilo... – Eu disse sincera. Meu rosto estava enterrado em seu pescoço para que ele não pudesse olhar nos meus olhos e perceber que eu...estava começando a amá-lo?

- Como assim?

- O que você disse ano passado era verdade, entende? E tudo ao seu respeito é verdade, James. E a verdade dói! – Eu sequei minhas lágrimas com as pontas de meus dedos e respirei fundo. A imagem de Stacia apareceu em minha cabeça dizendo todas aquelas besteiras e eu me lembrava de todas as meninas que choravam por causa dele. Dei um beijo em sua testa e sai dali o mais rápido possível. Eu estava andando quando alguém me agarrou pela cintura.

- Jam...Nicholas! – Eu disse sorrindo, mas por dentro eu estava desmoronando.

- Desculpa demorar assim. – Ele passou a mão pelo meu rosto, seu toque não era como o de James, era quente, mas não se comparava ao formigamento que eu sentia quando _ele_ me tocava. – Minha tia precisava de mim para fazer umas coisas lá em casa. – Ele passou as mãos pelo cabelo e sorriu amarelo.

- Tudo bem! – Eu sorri gentilmente, enquanto lutava contra as imagens de James que apareciam em minha cabeça.

- Certeza? – Fiz que sim com a cabeça e ele voltou a sorrir. Seu sorriso era fofo, mas nem chegava aos pés do de James, que era caloroso e me contagiava. Meu inconsciente fazia diversas comparações entre os dois e, a parte consciente de meu cérebro, tentava bloquear esses pensamentos.

- Você está linda! – Ele me girou e beijou minha bochecha. Nós caminhamos pela praça, compramos coisas para comer e nos juntamos aos amigos de Nicholas.

- Eu te levo em casa, Lily! – Nicholas insistiu.

- Nic, não precisa, de verdade. Meus amigos estão logo ali! – Eu disse apontando para o outro lado da praça.

- Certo, até outro dia, princesa! - Ele disse me dando um rápido selinho e um beijo na testa. Caminhei vagarosamente até meus amigos, minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir. E eu estava extremamente confusa, notei que James mantinha seu olhar sobre mim, mas evitei qualquer contato.

- Já está ficando tarde, não acham? – Alice perguntou contendo um bocejo.

Os meninos fizeram questão de nos acompanhar até em casa, Remus passou um de seus braços por cima de meus ombros e me envolveu em um abraço.

- Porque vocês não passam o dia lá em casa amanhã? – Sirius falou quando estávamos nos despedindo.

- É, pode ser. – Eu respondi distraída.

- Até amanhã, meninas. – Eles disseram em coro.

Acordei no dia seguinte com uma vontade enfurecedora de ir ao banheiro. Quando olhei o jardim pela janela, vi que o dia amanheceu nublado e coloquei um moletom por cima do pijama. Desci as escadas cantarolando e tomei um susto quando percebi que James, Sirius e Remus estavam sentados na mesa da sala tomando café.

- Bom dia? – Eu ri.

- Lily, chegou uma carta! - Alice apontou para uma linda coruja branca. – Eu estou cozinhando panquecas, como você me ensinou! – Alice disse contente e eu revirei os olhos.

- Teddy deve estar adorando uma intrusa na cozinha. – Eu comentei baixinho e Teddy, o elfo dos Mckinnon, apareceu na sala e fez uma reverência.

Peguei a carta que estava ao lado da coruja e a acariciei. Pigarreei e comecei a ler.

"_Queridas Lene, Lily e Alice,_

_Estou enviando-lhes esta carta para informar que a missão está bem mais rigorosa, contando que os números dos ataques cresceram vertiginosamente. Nós voltaremos a nos ver no dia em que vocês regressam a Hogwarts. Tive a feliz notícia de que os meninos estão aí pertinho de vocês! Sejam educadas e os convidem para sair._

_Qualquer coisa, mandem uma carta. _

_Beijos,_

_Sra. Mckinnon."_

- Como a Sra. Mckinnon sabe que vocês estão aqui? – Eu perguntei enquanto preparava meu café da manhã.

- Nossos pais trabalham juntos – Marlene disse enquanto descia as escadas. – Não sabia que tínhamos visita. – Ela disse com a cara fechada.

- A que devo a honra da adorável visita de vocês? – Marlene perguntou enquanto tomava um gole de seu suco de laranja.

- Nós viemos buscá-las. – James piscou e bagunçou seus cabelos arrepiados.

xx

- Bem vindas a minha casa. – James disse trancando a porta. A casa era deslumbrante, era ampla e moderna. Ele nos mostrou a casa e a cada cômodo eu ficava mais fascinada com a decoração.

O quarto de Sirius era branco, com uma única parede preta. Na parede colorida, tinham várias estantes cheias de miniaturas de motos. O vício dele por motos não era novidade pra mim, mas ao ver sua coleção eu tive certeza de que era mais do que um vício. Ele percebeu que eu encarava suas motos boquiaberta e então me contou um pouco sobre cada uma.

- Essa aqui é uma Iron 883. – Ele dizia enquanto eu analisava outra miniatura.

- Eu gostei dessa. – Eu balancei a cabeça animada. Na verdade, eu não conseguia mais notar a diferença entre as motos, pra mim, todas eram extremamente parecidas. Mas eu não falei nada, afinal eu nunca tinha visto Sirius tão animado.

James não quis nos mostrar seu quarto e isso fez com que minha curiosidade aumentasse em 110%, assim que ele apontou para a porta fechada de seu quarto, eu encarei a porta por alguns instantes. Ele apenas desviou o olhar e continuou a nos mostrar a casa.

- James, sua casa é linda! – Alice disse maravilhada.

- Tudo obra da minha mãe. – James riu.

- Vamos lá pra fora. – Sirius sugeriu. - Foxy! – Uma elfa muito pequena apareceu. Ela usava um vestidinho rodado rosa.

- Chamou, senhor? – Ela fez uma reverência.

- Foxy, eu tenho nome!

- Como quiser, senhor Sirius! – Ela deu outra reverência.

- Sem o "senhor", Foxy! – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Não, senhor, Sirius. Diga a Foxy o que quer, pois Foxy tem muito trabalho a fazer.

- Você pode preparar um delicioso almoço para nossas convidadas, por favor? – James disse sorrindo, Foxy assentiu e saiu correndo para dentro da casa. Meus olhos estavam fixos em James, por mais que eu tentasse desviar o olhar, tinha algo que me prendia. Era mais forte que eu. Ele logo percebeu que eu estava hipnotizada e um sorriso provocativo surgiu em seus lábios. Eu revirei os olhos, mas não pude impedir o sorriso tímido que se formou em meu rosto.

_**James **_

Acordei cedo e resolvi ler o livro que eu havia pegado na biblioteca da escola: "O melhor do Quadribol", o livro contava sobre todos os melhores lances, passes e os melhores jogadores do século. Eu estava tão entretido na leitura que só fui perceber que Almofadinhas tinha se jogado na piscina alguns segundos depois, quando as páginas amareladas do livro estavam molhadas.

- Almofadinhas, esse livro é da biblioteca! A Madame Pince vai me matar!

-Oh! Eu molhei seu livro, Pontas? Que descuido. – Ele debochou, me fazendo bufar. Coloquei o livro na grama para que ele secasse e me joguei em cima de Almofadinhas. Consegui prendê-lo em baixo d'água por uns 10 segundos até ele se desvencilhar. Aluado apareceu no quintal, sentou-se em uma poltrona e ficou observando a "briga" enquanto comia uma torrada.

- Será que elas vão vir? – Almofadinhas perguntou enquanto jogava água para todos os lados como um cachorro molhado depois do banho.

- Nós podemos garantir que elas venham. – Eu disse maroto. Contei a eles meu plano e em 5 minutos estávamos na casa de Marlene, conversando animadamente com Alice, que fazia panquecas enquanto esperávamos pelas outras meninas. Tomamos café por lá mesmo e depois fomos para minha casa. Lily ficou encantada com a casa que, eu tenho que concordar, é realmente linda. Subimos para mostrar a casa a elas. Sirius mostrou toda a sua coleção de motos para Lily e por incrível que pareça, Lene achou a coleção impressionante, mas acho que eu fui o único a perceber isso , Almofadinhas estava entretido em mostrar sua coleção para Lily. Achei melhor não mostrar meu quarto, do lado da minha cama, na mesa de cabeceira, eu guardava uma foto de Lily. Minha e dela, na verdade. Remus sempre adorou fotografia e nesse dia, ele tirou uma foto nossa. Eu mandei revelar e desde então eu sempre a carregava sempre comigo.

- Foxy! – Nossa elfa doméstica apareceu.

- Chamou, senhor?

- Foxy, eu tenho nome!

- Como quiser, senhor Sirius! – Ela se reverenciou.

- Sem o "senhor", Foxy. –Isso nunca adiantou com Foxy...

- Não, senhor Sirius. Diga a Foxy o que quer, pois Foxy tem muito trabalho a fazer.

- Você pode preparar um delicioso almoço para nossas convidadas, por favor? – Eu disse simpático, evitando a demorada discussão entre Sirius e Foxy. Nessa hora, notei que Lily me olhava, eu a encarei e sorri. E ela sorriu de volta.

- Bom,estou morrendo de calor. – Alice tirou suas roupas e pulou na piscina. As meninas riram e Marlene acompanhou Alice, Lily estendeu sua canga perto da beirada da piscina e deitou de bruços para ler uma revista.

- Fecha a boca, Pontas. Não precisamos de uma piscina de baba. – Aluado sussurrou marotamente, enquanto meus olhos estavam pregados no corpo de Lily. Ele me deu tapinhas nas costas e eu ri, sem mudar meu foco de visão. Quando Almofadinhas voltou com as bebidas e colocou os olhos em Lily, ele assoviou.

- Caramba, agora sim isso aqui ficou quente. – Lily corou furiosamente e percebi que ela me olhou com o canto dos olhos.

Todos já estavam na piscina, exceto Lily e eu. Lily estava sentada em uma cadeira, tentando fugir do sol. Aluado jogou água em Marlene, que tentou afundar Sirius. Alice pulou nas costas de Remus e os dois afundaram na piscina. A guerra havia se instaurado e Lily gargalhava, mas assim que jogaram água nela, ela começou a correr para dentro da casa. Eu fui mais rápido e a segurei pela cintura, peguei-a no colo e caminhei até a beira da piscina.

- Você tem duas opções: ou você pula comigo ou você pula comigo. Então, qual vai ser? – Eu sorri marotamente.

- Não, não! James, não! - Ela fincou as unhas em meu braço e arregalou os olhos.

- Então, ruiva, não vai escolher por bem?

- James, eu não... – Eu a peguei no colo e saltei. – JAMES POTTER! - Foi a última coisa que ouvi antes de afundar completamente na água. Lily ainda estava em meu colo e quando voltei a superfície ela estava gargalhando.

- Seu idiota! Eu falei pra você não me jogar. – Ela se desvencilhou de mim e jogou água no meu rosto.

- Ah, que ótimo isso aqui! – Aluado estava em um daqueles colchões que flutuam na piscina - era uma invenção trouxa e minha mãe ficou enlouquecida quando descobriu. Lene se aproximou sorrateiramente de Aluado e o afundou na piscina.

- O almoço está pronto, senhor. – Foxy cochichou em meu ouvido.

- O almoço está pronto! – Eu disse e todos se encaminharam para a sala.

- E a sobremesa? – Marlene disse olhando para Lily sugestivamente, após uma longa refeição.

- Foxy não preparou nada, não sabia, senhores, que era pra preparar. – Foxy começou a se desesperar.

- Não tem problema, Foxy! Eu posso fazer uma receita trouxa... – Lily disse tentando acalmá-la. Ela é linda.

- Isso! – Marlene bateu palmas.

- Desculpe a pobre Foxy! Ela não fez por mal.

- Foxy, não tem o menor problema! – Alice insistia. – Lily cozinha muito bem. Tenho certeza que ela vai fazer algo delicioso, não é foguinho?

- Foguinho? – Almofadinhas perguntou curioso.

- É, um dos apelidos que Marlene me deu. – Lily deu de ombros. – Eu vou pegar alguns ingredientes. Algum voluntário? – Ela sorriu e eu fiquei a observando. Aluado pigarreou, me olhou rapidamente

- Eu posso ir. – Eu disse tentando parecer indiferente e Lily me encarou por alguns segundos.

- Claro. – Ela sorriu.

_**Lily **_

- Então, o que a senhorita Evans pretende fazer? – James me perguntou brincalhão enquanto caminhávamos até a casa de Lene. Claro que _ele_ tinha que ser o voluntário. Claro.

- É uma receita trouxa bem simples, na verdade, mas é a minha sobremesa favorita. – Eu ri.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Já estou avisando que sou uma das melhores cozinheiras desse mundo, então tente não se apaixonar perdidamente. – Eu disse sem pensar, James me encarou profundamente e eu desviei o olhar. Agradeci a Merlin por já estarmos perto da casa de Lene, minhas tirei a chave do meu bolso e abri a porta enquanto meus dedos tremiam de nervosismo. Teddy correu para ver quem estava em casa.

- Teddy, eu vim pegar algumas coisas da cozinha, tudo bem? – Ele assentiu com seus olhos grandalhões.

- Sim, senhorita Evans. Fiquem à vontade. – Teddy fez uma reverência e se retirou apressado.

- Bom, James, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Eu o conduzi até a cozinha e peguei um banquinho para alcançar os armários. Passei os ingredientes para James e ele colocou-os na bancada da pia. Quando eu estava descendo, me desequilibrei e cai. James tentou me segurar e acabou caindo junto comigo.

- Ai! – James estava em cima de mim e minha cabeça estava doendo, então eu comecei a rir.

- Você está bem?

- Sim, desculpa, eu me desequilibrei! – Eu voltei a rir e James me olhava um pouco preocupado.

- Eu sei, mas você está bem, de verdade? Não se machucou? – Ele retirou uma madeixa de meu cabelo que estava sobre a minha boca e me encarou. Ah, não. Por alguns instantes eu me senti perdida e de repente uma corrente elétrica passou por todo o meu corpo. Eu encarei seus olhos profundamente e senti todos as minhas inseguranças sumiram. E foi nesse exato momento que eu percebi que ele havia me conquistado. Eu mantinha minha respiração presa e meu olhar estava naqueles olhos castanho-esverdeados que deixam minhas pernas bambas toda vez que eu os encarava.

- A senhorita Evans precisa de ajuda? – Teddy perguntou baixinho, atraindo minha atenção. Empurrei James e sorri amarelo para Teddy.

- Não, Teddy. Obrigada. – O elfo fez uma reverência e se retirou, deixando-nos a sós novamente. James estava com as costas encostadas nos armários e os olhos fechados. Eu o encarava ofegante. Eu estava assustada com a intensidade daquele momento, com as descobertas que eu fiz. _Eu gostava de James_. _Eu_ gostava de James. Eu gostava de _James_. Ao longo de todos esses anos, eu tinha feito de tudo para evitar isso e agora, justo agora, eu caí na armadilha. Eles respirou fundo e abriu os olhos e eu senti um arrepio por todo o meu corpo, peguei os ingredientes e saí correndo.

- Tchau, Teddy! Até mais tarde. – Bati a porta sem olhar para trás.

- Lily! – James gritou, virei o rosto em direção a ele e vi que estava correndo. Corri o mais rápido que eu pude, mas ele me alcançou com facilidade. – Ei, Lily! Para! – Ele se adiantou e parou na minha frente, bloqueando o caminho.

- Por favor, saia da frente.

- Não, só saio quando você me explicar o que aconteceu.

- Você não cansa de ser tão irritante? – Eu grunhi. – Eu não sou um troféu, Potter. Isso que aconteceu. Você não vai conseguir brincar comigo. Se você acha que eu sou que nem uma dessas idiotas que você conseguiu, eu não sou! – Eu bati minhas mãos em seu peito, empurrando-o para trás.

- Do que você tá falando, Lils?

- Para de me chamar de "Lils", Potter, só para, ok? É Evans. Me deixa em paz! – Eu podia sentir meus olhos arderem e, um minuto depois, estava chorando. Como eu podia ser tão idiota? Eu sou apenas uma monitora certinha, adorada pelos professores. Não sou?

- Lily, que história é essa?

- Potter, para de ser cínico! O que você acha que eu sou?– As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto descontroladamente.

Mesmo depois de todas as vezes que eu gritei com ele, das coisas que eu falei e das vezes que eu recusei sair com ele, James continuava tentando. E isso significava alguma coisa, no mínimo, ele se importava comigo a ponto de nunca desistir. Respirei fundo e controlei meus pensamentos.

- Natalie Chapman me explicou tudo. – Eu disse quase sem voz.

- Natalie? Lírio, me escuta. Você é um troféu, por ser quem você é! E eu faria de tudo pra conquistar um troféu como você.

-James, por favor. – Eu supliquei olhando para o chão. Eu não queria ouvir nada daquilo. Eu continuei andando e ele me puxou pela mã as duas mãos em meu rosto e me encarou. Beijou minha testa e passou os braços ao meu redor.

- Eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa, Lils. Eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você. – Ele me abraçou mais forte.

-Vocês foram fazer esses ingredientes, é? – Marlene debochou quando entramos na casa dos Potter.

-Ah, desculpa. É que... – Parecia que eu estava com uma rolha dentro da minha garganta, porque minha voz saiu totalmente engasgada.

-Lily, você estava chorando? – Alice me perguntou preocupada.

- Não! – Eu ri histericamente. – Eu vou pra cozinha. E eu vou estar cozinhando, então, não quero que ninguém entre lá, entendido? – Dei um sorriso pouco convincente, fechei a porta de comunicação da cozinha e desabei no chão.

-Toc! Toc! – Remus bateu levemente na porta da cozinha. – Posso entrar?

- É...Acho que eu preciso do meu melhor amigo agora.

- O que aconteceu, Lils?

- Remus, sabe quando tem uma coisa que você tem medo que aconteça? E você toma todas as medidas possíveis pra que isso não aconteça? – Ele fez que sim com a cabeça. – E ela acaba acontecendo. Pois é.

- Certo, vocês brigaram...? O que aconteceu pra você ficar assim? – Me senti aliviada por ele não ter mencionado o nome "J...", porque essa palavra tinha deixado de existir no meu vocabulário há alguns minutos.

Contei para Remus tudo o que havia acontecido e como eu estava me sentindo diante de tudo aquilo. Quando me dei conta, já estava fazendo uma terceira panela de brigadeiro. Percebi que conversar com Remus me ajudou bastante, além de tudo, ele era um ótimo ouvinte.

- Você está fazendo isso errado. – Ele coçou o queixo e eu comecei a rir sarcasticamente.

- Remus, por Merlin, eu sei o que estou fazendo.

- Tem certeza? Eu acho que é assim!

- Não, Remus, você vai deixar queimar! – Ele puxou a panela com tanta força que ela escapou de suas mãos e virou em cima de mim. Ele arregalou os olhos e pediu "Desculpas!" enlouquecidamente. Eu comecei a rir e percebi que todos estavam parados perto da porta rindo da cena.

- Esse é o doce? - Sirius pegou uma colher e retirou um pouco de brigadeiro da minha roupa.

- Bom, era pra ser... – Cruzei os braços e bati o pé, Remus pegou uma colher e começou a retirar o brigadeiro de mim.

- Nossa, é realmente bom! – Sirius disse atacando as travessas de brigadeiro. James estava parado na porta me olhando, ele se aproximou e retirou um pouco de brigadeiro que tinha na ponta do meu nariz.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar depois.

**_James _**

- Então, o que a senhorita Evans pretende fazer? – Perguntei fazendo graça.

- É uma receita trouxa bem simples, na verdade, mas é a minha sobremesa favorita. – Ela deu de ombros.

- Mal posso esperar.

- Já estou avisando que sou uma das melhores cozinheiras desse mundo, então tente não se apaixonar perdidamente. – Não me apaixonar perdidamente? Já era.

- Teddy, eu vim pegar algumas coisas da cozinha, tudo bem? – Lily cumprimentou o elfo dos Mckinnon.

- Sim, senhorita Evans. Fiquem à vontade.

- Bom, James, eu vou precisar da sua ajuda. – Ela me puxou até a cozinha, subiu em um pequeno banco e começou a me passar ingredientes. Quando fechou a porta do armário, Lily se desequilibrou e caiu. Graças aos meus reflexos, impedi que ela batesse com a cabeça no chão.

- Ai! – Eu estava sobre ela e a olhava preocupado.

-Você está bem? – Eu perguntei sem me mover.

- Sim, desculpa, eu me desequilibrei!

- Eu sei, mas você está bem, de verdade? Não se machucou? – A proximidade entre nós era uma tentação gigantesca pra mim, sua boca parecia convidativa demais. Eu não queria me levantar. Eu a encarei profundamente e ela não desviou o olhar dessa vez. Quando meus olhos finalmente encontraram os dela meu mundo parou. Eu só conseguia pensar em como ela era linda. Seu cabelo estava perfeitamente esparramado pelo chão, sua boca entreaberta e suas bochechas coradas. Mas, o melhor disso tudo, ela correspondeu meu olhar com a mesma intensidade e foi a primeira vez que isso aconteceu.

- A senhorita Evans precisa de ajuda? – O elfo dos Mckinnon apareceu na cozinha e ficou um pouco constrangido com a cena.

- Não, Teddy. Obrigada. – Lily se mexeu desconfortavelmente embaixo de mim e me empurrou. Eu continuei sentado no chão da cozinha tentando entender o que havia acontecido. – Tchau, Teddy! Até mais tarde. – Lily saiu apressada da cozinha e eu suspirei.

- Lily! – Corri atrás dela. Ela olhou para trás e tentou correr mais rápido. – Ei, Lily! Para! – Parei em sua frente bloqueando o caminho.

- Por favor, saia da frente. – Ela disse fria.

- Não- Não, só saio quando você me explicar o que aconteceu. – Cruzei os braços e a encarei.

- Você não cansa de ser tão irritante? Eu não sou um troféu, Potter. Isso que aconteceu. Você não vai conseguir brincar comigo. Se você acha que eu sou que nem uma dessas idiotas que você conseguiu, eu não sou! – Ela me empurrou para trás.

- Do que você tá falando, Lils? – Troféu?

- Para de me chamar de "Lils", Potter, só para, ok? É Evans. Me deixa em paz! – Ela tentou me contornar, mas eu apenas bloqueei sua passagem.

- Lily, que história é essa?

- Potter, para de ser cínico! O que você acha que eu sou? – Lily começou a chorar. Não. Eu não sabia lidar com isso. – Natalia Chapman me explicou tudo.

- Natalie? Lírio, me escuta. Você é um troféu, por ser quem você é! E eu faria de tudo pra conquistar um troféu como você.

- James, por favor. – Ela disse baixinho. Certo, tentar explicar o que eu sinto por ela usando a palavra "troféu"definitivamente não foi uma boa ideia. Ela abaixou a cabeça e passou por mim, eu a puxei pela mão, depositei um beijo carinhoso em sua testa e a envolvi em um abraço.

- Eu só quero que você saiba uma coisa, Lils. Eu sou perdidamente apaixonado por você. –Ela suspirou fundo e colocou os braços em meu pescoço, me puxando para perto dela.

- Vocês foram fazer esses ingredientes, é? –Marlene perguntou assim que entramos pela sala.

- Ah, desculpa. É que... – Lily disse com uma inevitável voz de choro.

-Lily, você estava chorando? – Alice perguntou preocupada. Nessa hora, percebi que Aluado e Lene me olhavam com as sobrancelhas alteadas.

- Não! Eu vou pra cozinha. E eu vou estar cozinhando, então, não quero que ninguém entre lá, entendido? - Ela riu histericamente.

- Seu miserável, o que você fez com ela? – Marlenevoou para cima de mim, mas Almofadinhas a puxou pelo braço.

- Ei, ei, calma aí! – Ele soltou Lene, que me olhava com raiva.

- Certo, o que aconteceu? – Alice perguntou pacífica.

- Bem, como vocês sabem nós fomos pegar uns ingredientes. E teve uma hora, quando nós estávamos na cozinha e rolou um clima, sabe? Um clima de verdade...

- Ok, podemos deixar esses detalhes toscos para mais tarde, Pontas. – Almodafinhas debochou.

- O único tosco é você que nunca vai entender o que é se importar de verdade com alguém. – Marlene respondeu fria, o que fez com que Sirius piscasse assustado.

- Continuando, por favor – Aluado disse impaciente.

- E de repente, ela saiu andando. Eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ela falou que não era um troféu, que a Chapman já tinha explicado tudo.

- Ah, não! – Marlene, Alice e Aluado se entreolharam preocupados.

- Por que eu sinto que vocês sabem alguma coisa que eu não sei?

- Vou falar com a Lily, vocês duas expliquem para ele. – Aluado entrou na cozinha.

- Me explicar o quê?

-O que Natalie disse para Lily ano passado. – Alice disse reticente.

- No começo do ano passado, a Lily estava pensando em sair com você, ela tinha começado a reparar que você tinha mudado. – Marlene disse – E a Natalie, uma das suas amiguinhas nojentas da Sonserina, a ouviu conversando sobre isso com a gente . Então, ela resolveu ter uma conversinha com a Lily.

_"- Então, a ruivinha mais famosa da escola resolveu dar uma chance pro futuro 'garanhão' da escola? – Natalie se aproximou de Lily após a aula de Poções. _

_- Desculpa, o quê? – Lily respondeu confusa. _

_- Ouvi hoje mais cedo que você está pensando em sair com James Potter, o futuro 'garanhão' da escola. Esqueceram de te contar, queridinha? Você acha mesmo que ele quer você, que ele em alguma hipótese iria se interessar por uma menina que nem você? – Ela riu maldosa. – O objetivo dele é simplesmente_**_usar_**_você, levando em conta que você é a única menina que o recusou, não é? Então, tenta se valorizar. Afinal, você não é um troféu, que ele usa, completa a lista dele, vira o 'garanhão' da escola e joga fora, ou será que é? Lily, Lily, pobre Lily, eu se fosse você iria reconsiderar minhas opiniões. – Ela continuou andando enquanto ria de Lily."_

_- Até eu queria socar aquela garota. – Alice disse frustrada. _

- Depois desse dia, Lily resolveu não pensar mais nisso.

- Eu não consigo acreditar...Lily ia finalmente aceitar sair comigo!

- Sim, mas James, Lily não desistiu dessa ideia apenas pelo que a Natalie disse. Você também contribuiu. – Alice disse cabisbaixa.

- Acho que você se lembra do que você falou pra ela no final do ano passado, não lembra? – Lene perguntou. – E você falou todas aquelas coisas depois dela ter te dispensado. Ou seja, isso só reforçou que você queria usá-la.

- Eu sei que também foi minha culpa. Mas porque a Natalie faria uma coisa dessas? – Eu perguntei mais pra mim do que pra elas. Marlene e Almofadinhas se levantaram e seguiram para a cozinha.

- Acho que você tem outras preocupações agora, James. Por exemplo, explicar as coisas para Lily? Ou tudo o que a Natalie disse é verdade? – Alice me indagou extremamente atenta.

- Lógico que não, Alice. Pelas barbas de Merlin! Você sabe o quanto eu amo ela, o quanto eu mudei por ela, você sabe tudo que eu faço por ela.

- Você tem que falar isso pra ela, não pra mim! Eu já sei disso tudo. – Ela se levantou e bagunçou meus cabelos. Fiquei sentado na sala por alguns minutos pensando. Caminhei calmamente até a cozinha a tempo de ver Almofadinhas raspando o brigadeiro de Lily.

- Esse é o doce? – Ele perguntou saboreando.

- Bom, era pra ser... – Ela deu de ombros. Os outros pegaram colheres e começaram a comer o doce que estava em Lily.

- Nossa, é realmente bom! – Almofadinhas disse. Eu estava apoiado na soleira da porta observando Lily. Como ela pôde acreditar no que Natalie disse? Eu precisava resolver isso o mais rápido possível. Aproximei-me dela e retirei um pouco do doce que estava em seu nariz.

- Acho que nós precisamos conversar depois. – Eu a encarei profundamente.

xx

Me desculpem pelo atraso, minha semana foi super corrida, mas aqui está. Espero que vocês gostem e comentem!

Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter: Espero que você continue entusiasmada com a história.

Duda Stark Black: Que bom que você tá gostando! Bjs

Ana Paula Nascimento: Continue acompanhando e comentando! Hahahahaha

Juliana: Aqui o capítulo. Atrasado, mas tá aí. Espero que você goste. Bjs


	6. Lírios

Lírios

**_Lily _**

- Como é o nome disso mesmo? – Sirius perguntou pela terceira vez.

- Brigadeiro! – Alice e Marlene responderam em coro, fazendo com que ele se assustasse. James estava na sala de braços cruzados, me observando com a testa franzida.

- Ok, eu vou trocar de roupa. – Eu suspirei e subi as escadas correndo. Busquei minha bolsa, separei minhas roupas de baixo e peguei um vestidinho azul marinho com detalhes em rosa. Segui pelo corredor e entrei por uma porta – que eu julgava ser o banheiro de hóspedes – e me deparei com um quarto grande e iluminado. Era o quarto de James. Ele tinha uma parede com vários pôsteres de jogadores famosos de Quadribol, fotos de Sirius, Remus, seus pais, e, na mesa de cabeceira, ao lado de sua cama, ele tinha em um porta-retrato uma foto nossa. Sim, nossa, minha e dele. Segurei o porta-retrato e observei a foto. Estávamos em Hogwarts e ele tinha acabado de me contar algo engraçado, então eu estava rindo e ele tinha um sorriso sincero e espontâneo – fiquei olhando para a foto por alguns segundos com um sorriso bobo no rosto. Arregalei os olhos ao perceber que eu estava invadindo totalmente a privacidade de James e saí correndo do quarto. Entrei no banheiro de hóspedes – dessa vez, acertei o cômodo - e notei que eu sorria abertamente. Eu estava feliz porque James Potter tinha uma foto minha, ao lado de sua cama.

Quando desci, James estava em pé na sala, olhando para o lado de fora da casa, onde nossos amigos estavam. Parei na escada e o observei, reparei seus cabelos arrepiados, costas largas e músculos definidos e ... Ele se virou. Tentei falar algo, mas minha voz não saiu e eu soltei um barulho estranho, o que me fez corar ainda mais.

- Você queria conversar? – Eu disse depois de respirar fundo e me acalmar.

- Quero te mostrar um lugar. – Ele estendeu a mão e eu aceitei, depois de hesitar por um momento. Ele me conduziu pelo vilarejo, passamos por várias casas e chegamos até uma rua que terminava em um grande morro de pedra, contornamos o tal morro e James colocou as mãos sobre meus olhos. Paramos logo depois e ele sussurrou em meu ouvido que eu já poderia abrir os olhos.

- Lírios!– Estávamos perto de um lago, com montanhas ao fundo e uma pequena estufa transparente lotada de lírios. – Como você...

- Sabia que era sua flor favorita? – Ele sorriu despreocupadamente. – Em uma aula de Herbologia, nós tivemos um projeto: cultivar uma planta e levá-la para a estufa. Você apareceu com um lírio roxo e todos ficaram encantados com a sua flor. No final, a professora perguntou o porquê de você ter escolhido aquela flor e você respondeu que era a sua favorita. – Eu ouvi cada palavra atentamente e quando ele terminou eu não pude acreditar. Como ele se lembrara daquele projeto?

- Ah, certo. – Eu disse baixinho. Ficamos em silêncio até que ele pigarreou.

- Bom, agora eu compreendo o motivo de você ter falado da Natalie. – Ele disse reticente e eu o encarei sem responder. – Eu só queria que você soubesse que tudo que ela falou é mentira, eu nunca te usaria. Como eu poderia usar você? Lils, eu admito que fui um idiota por muito tempo, mas alguma coisa em você me deixava intrigado. Você era indiferente em relação a mim e isso me deixava louco, eu fazia de tudo para chamar sua atenção, sempre que eu podia, mas você parecia não ligar. E, depois de meses tentando chamar a sua atenção, eu percebi que eu queria você. Que eu não me importava mais com as outras garotas e que todas elas pareciam tediosas, mas você... Você era totalmente o oposto. Eu sei que eu não fui o cara ideal e eu estou longe de ser, mas eu só queria que você me desse uma chance pra te mostrar que eu posso te fazer feliz. – Aproximei-me dele e dei um beijo suave em seus lábios. Afastei meu rosto e colei minha testa na dele. Ele me olhou atordoado, segurou meu rosto com as duas mãos e me beijou. Passei meus braços em volta de seu pescoço e suas mãos envolviam minha cintura.

A sincronia de nosso beijo era fantástica, seus lábios eram quentes e convidativos. Eu explorava toda a boca dele, enquanto minhas mãos dançavam pelos cabelos arrepiados que eu tanto gostava. Estar nos braços dele fazia com que todas as minhas preocupações fossem embora, eu me sentia segura e confortável com ele.

- James, eu... – As palavras haviam sumido, na verdade, o meu senso racional tinha resolvido fazer um passeio para a Sibéria, onde ele estava congelado de suas atividades. Ele me olhou nos olhos mais uma vez e dessa vez eu tive certeza. Eu estava apaixonada por James Potter.

- Você é tudo que eu preciso. – Ele sussurrou e eu senti um arrepio por todo o meu corpo.

**_James_**

No momento em que eu senti seus lábios, todos os músculos do meu corpo se relaxaram. O fato dela ter me beijado foi inesperado e encantador, eu nunca esperaria isso de Lily. Ela se afastou rápido demais e corou furiosamente. Sem pensar duas vezes, eu agarrei seu braço e a puxei em minha direção, até nossas bocas se encontrarem novamente. Eu a beijei com tanto desejo - e ela respondeu de uma maneira muito receptiva - que o beijo se tornou urgente em questão de segundos. Meu coração batia acelerado e parecia que ia saltar do meu peito a qualquer minuto. Tracei um caminho de beijos por seu pescoço, que emanava um cheiro delicioso de morangos.

- Você é tudo que eu preciso. – Eu sussurrei em seu ouvido.

Quando nos separamos, ela corou e sorriu um pouco tímida. Segurei seu queixo e olhei intensamente para ela. Ela sustentou meu olhar e sorriu. Só então eu percebi que essa garota, Lily Evans, era a coisa mais preciosa da minha vida. E eu não estava disposto a deixá-la ir. Nunca mais.

Voltamos de mãos dadas e em silêncio para a minha casa. Eu não conseguia conter o sorriso bobo que brincava em meus lábios. Abri a porta silenciosamente e Lily me olhou preocupada - provavelmente estava preocupada com o que nossos amigos falariam.

- Chegamos! – Ela disse baixinho. Passei meu braço por sua cintura e baguncei meus cabelos com um sorriso torto no rosto.

- Lily, o seu... O que é isso? – Marlene arregalou e se engasgou nas palavras. Alice correu até nós e nos lançou um sorriso enorme. Olhei para Almofadinhas que fazia sinal de O.K. para mim. Aluado mantinha um sorriso discreto e Marlene continuava em choque.

- Que tal a gente ir lá em cima rapidinho, Lily? – Marlene perguntou com o rosto impassível. Alice revirou os olhos e subiu as escadas correndo.

- Pode ser. – Lily, que estava nervosa com toda a situação, soltou minha mão e seguiu Marlene. Joguei-me no sofá e comecei a rir.

- Então, Pontas? Como foi? – Aluado jogou uma almofada em mim.

- Eu a levei ao jardim de lírios...

- Ah, que rapaz romântico! – Almofadinhas debochou. Aluado o ignorou e fez um sinal com as mãos para que eu continuasse.

- E eu expliquei tudo pra ela, falei como eu me sentia e bom, ela me beijou.

- Espera aí, eu ouvi direito? Lily Evans te beijou?! Nossa monitora certinha, quem diria... – Almofadinhas sorriu marotamente.

- Parabéns, Almofadinhas! Chegamos à conclusão que as pulgas ainda não afetaram totalmente seu ouvido. – Aluado falou sarcasticamente, o que lhe rendeu uma almofada na cara. E, obviamente, uma guerra de almofadas começou.

- Só para esclarecer, Almofadinhas, não existe _nossa_ monitora e sim _minha_ monitora. – Eu o acertei com uma almofada e Aluado gargalhou.

As meninas desceram um tempo depois - a guerra de almofadas já tinha terminado e nós estávamos parecendo pessoas normais. Lily sentou ao meu lado e eu enlacei sua mão.

- Afinal, como estava o brigadeiro? – Ela perguntou sorrindo.

- Esplêndido! – Almofadinhas praticamente pulou em cima da Lily e fez cócegas em seu pescoço. – Quando você vai fazer mais? – Ela riu. Ele fez mais cócegas e Lily se contorceu de tanto rir.

- Já deu, Almofadinhas. – Eu disse sério

- Que isso, Pontas, primeiro dia com a ruiva e já está monopolizando? – Almofadinhas falou ironicamente, fazendo com que todos nós ríssemos.

- O que vamos fazer? – Alice perguntou animada.

- Já está tarde, acho melhor a gente ir pra casa. – Marlene falou olhando pela janela. – Já está escuro, pode ficar perigoso. – Ela falou sombria.

O mundo bruxo passava por uma crise. Voldemort, um bruxo adorador das Trevas, decidiu fazer uma espécie de limpeza no mundo bruxo. Ele acreditava que os trouxas eram a escória do mundo e os bruxos de linhagens trouxas não eram dignos dos dons da magia. Só de pensar que Lily poderia ser um alvo de Voldemort eu sentia meu estômago revirar. Cada dia que passa, Voldemort ganhava mais poder e mais seguidores.

- Boa noite, família! – Minha mãe aparatou no meio da sala de estar. – Meninas, que bom que vocês estão por aqui! Vão ficar para o jantar? – Ela acenou para todos e colocou sua maleta em um dos sofás.

- Sra. Potter! – Foxy gritou com sua voz esganiçada. – A senhora chegou! Que bom, senhora. Muito bom. – Minha mãe apertou a pequena mão de Foxy, que começou a chorar de felicidade.

- Nós já estávamos de saída, Sra. Potter. – Marlene se levantou e olhou para Lily, indicando que ela deveria se levantar também.

- Ah, fiquem para o jantar. Depois eu as levo em casa. E por favor, me chamem de Dorea. – Minha mãe sorriu para Lene.

- James, querido. Espera aí, o que eu perdi? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha e apontou para nossas mãos entrelaçadas. Lily apertou minha mão levemente e corou.

- Finalmente esses dois se acertaram, Dorea! - Aluado fingiu limpar lágrimas imaginárias. Sirius suspirou pesadamente e fez uma falsa expressão de orgulho.

- Isso é tão emocionante! – Ele abanou seu rosto e eu revirei os olhos.

- Que ótima notícia! – Minha mãe se aproximou e me abraçou forte, ela deu dois beijos nas bochechas de Lily e sorriu para ela. – Você é ainda mais bonita pessoalmente, Lily. – Ela piscou para mim e Lily me olhou desconfiada.

xx

- Bom, eu gostaria de agradecer a todos vocês que estão aqui para animar meu jantar. – Ela riu. – E gostaria de dizer o quão importante é ter amigos bons e leais que nem vocês são uns para os outros. Vocês vão entender que a amizade é de extrema importância. E, em tempos como esses, é pensando nesses vínculos que nós tiramos a nossa força pra continuar. – Minha mãe disse preocupada. Percebi que Lily ficou arrepiada. E nesse momento, me senti impotente. As duas mulheres que eu amo estavam ali, diante de mim, com medo e não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer. Almofadinhas adquirira uma expressão sombria, Aluado mantinha os olhos fixos na mesa, Marlene olhava para minha mãe, Alice tinha um olhar vago e Lily me olhou preocupada.

- Eu fico muito feliz por vocês terem esse vínculo. – Ela sorriu gentilmente. – Mas, deixando isso de lado, nós devemos fazer um brinde!

- À James e Lily! – Sirius se levantou e ergueu sua taça de vinho.

Assim que o jantar terminou, acompanhamos as meninas até a casa dos Mckinnon. Dei um rápido beijo na testa de Lily e nos despedimos. Assim que elas trancaram a porta, minha mãe começou a lançãr vários feitiços protetores ao redor da casa. Tanto a casa dos Mckinnon, quanto a minha casa, estavam protegidas por vários feitiços.

- Meninos, preciso voltar ao Ministério ainda hoje. Só passei para ver como vocês estavam. Qualquer coisa que vocês precisarem, mandem uma coruja. Se cuidem. – Ela beijou a cabeça de cada um e aparatou.

Já era tarde quando eu me deitei. Não conseguia dormir, fiquei encarando o teto do meu quarto enquanto jogava meu pomo de ouro pra cima. Meu dia tinha sido ótimo e a sensação de beijar Lily não saía de minha cabeça. Afinal, eu amava Lily. E ela me amava também.

_xx_

_Mais um capítulo aí! Espero que vocês gostem! Não se esqueçam de comentar. _

_Bjs, _

_Mi. _


	7. Interrogatório

Interrogatório

_**Lily **_

A Sra. Potter fez questão de nos deixar em casa. Eu achei uma ótima ideia, pois ser acompanhada por uma das melhores aurores do mundo bruxo era uma honra.

- Obrigada, Dorea. – Eu a cumprimentei. Acenei para Remus e Sirius. – Boa noite, James. – Ele me puxou pela cintura e me deu um beijo. Sorri contra seus lábios dele. Era muito bom estar nos braços dele.

Subi as escadas correndo e me tranquei no banheiro, eu precisava de um banho quente e longo. A todo momento eu lembrava dos lábios de James nos meus e um sorriso bobo surgia em meu rosto. Eu estava definitivamente maluca por ele. Desliguei o chuveiro enquanto cantarolava uma música e assim que saí do banheiro me deparei com Lene e Alice sentadas na cama me encarando.

- Eu quero saber de tudo, Lily Evans! Eu quase não acreditei quando vi vocês dois de mãos dadas. – Alice esbanjava felicidade e era impossível não sorrir diante disso.

-Eu espero que isso faça parte do seu plano... – Marlene disse num sussurro. Ela, ao contrário de Alice, não estava nada feliz. – Sinceramente...James Potter?

-Eu não consigo acreditar nisso, Marlene! – Alice interveio.

-É a minha opinião! – Ela deu de ombros. Abri e fechei a boca várias vezes com vontade de responder, mas eu não queria arrumar discussão, principalmente com Lene.

-Comece a falar! – Alice deitou na minha cama e apontou para mim. Alice tinhao dom de descontrair situações constrangedoras. Quando o clima ficava pesado, ela sempre conseguia amenizar as coisas. Pra mim, Alice era o ponto de equilíbrio do grupo. Mas naquele dia nem a boa vontade dela conseguiria desamarrar o mau humor de Marlene.

-James me levou a um lugar incrível, um jardim, na verdade, cheio de lírios. Não sei como, mas de algum jeito ele se lembrava de um projeto de Herbologia do primeiro ano em que eu havia dito que minhas flores favoritas eram lírios. – Alice deu um suspiro apaixonado. – Ele mencionou a Natalie.

-Certo, mas o que ele disse exatamente? Sobre a Natalie, eu digo. – Alice perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

-Ah...Ele disse que nunca me usaria, que ele se importava de verdade comigo.– Lene bufou e eu revirei os olhos. – Eu sei que parece clichê e que é o discurso clássico de todos, mas o jeito com que ele falou tudo isso...Sei lá, não pareceu mentira. E aí...bom, eu o beijei. – Mordi o lábio inferior de minha boca e analisei a reação das duas.

- Você O QUE? – As duas gritaram em coro.

-Eu beijei James Potter! – Eu disse calmamente. Olhei timidamente para Lene, ela estava chocada.

- Como assim, Lily Evans beijou James Potter?! – Alice perguntou maliciosa. Lene queria matar alguém, isso era perceptível! E esse alguém era eu.

-Eu não acredito que você fez isso, Lily! Não tem nem um mês que você estava dizendo que ele não te merecia e que e só queria te usar. De repente, o Potter fala algumas coisas fofas e você já cai na dele? – Marlene falou em seu tom mais sarcástico. Todos sabem que quando Lene chega a seu limite ela usa a ironia e fala coisas com a intenção de magoar os outros.

-Sim, Marlene! Foi exatamente isso. Agora, se você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer, dá licença do quarto, porque ninguém quer aguentar seu mau humor, sua ironia e sua cara emburrada. – Eu disse entre dentes, controlando a minha raiva. Ela não respondeu, apenas continuou sentada e se recusou a olhar pra mim.

- Enfim, foi isso.

-Aleluia! Vocês eram mais enrolados que...bom, não sei. Mas até que enfim, ruiva, vocês eram muito enrolados! – Alice disse boba. Ela é uma pessoa muito altruísta, sempre se importava com a felicidade dos outros. Eu suspirei. Eu tinha me deixado levar, é verdade. Devia ter pensado mais sobre tudo o que James havia me dito, mas eu simplesmente fiz o que eu senti que era o certo. Sabe quando dizem "Faça o que seu coração mandar" e você acha que isso não faz o menor sentido? Pois é, faz.

- É, vamos ver o que vai dar. – Eu dei de ombros.

-Não precisamos esperar para ver, eu tenho uma solução para esse...deslize. A gente só precisa de um novo plano. Ou você caiu na conversinha do Potter? – Lene disse friamente.

-Não, Marlene! Você não vai atrapalhar os dois. – Alice, que já estava em pé, disse revoltada. Opa.

-Você não pode me dizer o que fazer! – Marlene se levantou também. Mil vezes "Opa!".

-Muito menos você! Nem a mim e nem a Lily.

-Ela fez uma idiotice hoje e eu, como melhor amiga dela, estou tentando fazer de tudo para que ela não sofra. Você não vê?

-Quem sabe o que a faz sofrer é ela, não você!

- Você sabe que ela é ingênua demais para isso, Alice!

-Marlene, não vem com essa de se achar a Dra. em relacionamentos, porque todas sabemos que os seus nunca são bem sucedidos.

-Meninas... – As duas estavam em pé, frente a frente, discutindo. Elas se olhavam com desprezo e suas frases eram carregadas de ironia.

-Ah, só porque eu não sou iludida que nem você, Alice? Você acha que o Frank é seu príncipe. E o Potter com certeza não é o dela. _Eu_ sei o que é melhor pra ela.

-Como você poderia saber o que é melhor pra ela se tudo que você fez foi criticá-la? Nem a ouviu direito.

-PORQUE EU SEI O QUE É MELHOR PRA ELA.

-Nossa, percebi. Você se deu ao trabalho de ver o quanto ela estava feliz? Não? Ah, que pena. Tudo que você fez foi ficar sentada com uma cara emburrada passando energias negativas para ela. Você não se importou com a sua amiga hoje, e você ainda acha que sabe o que é melhor pra ela? – Alice é o tipo de pessoa que nunca levanta a voz em uma discussão. Nunca. Ela pode ser fria e ácida, mas ela mantém a voz firme.

-E você se importa com as amigas quando o Frank está por perto?

-CHEGA! – Eu gritei e as duas se calaram. – Vocês não precisam brigar por causa disso. Eu sou a única que decide o que fazer com a minha vida. Marlene, quantas vezes eu já discordei de atitudes suas? Nem por isso eu deixei de te apoiar.

- Só uma perguntinha... Como vai o Nicholas? – Marlene sorriu ironicamente e saiu do meu quarto, batendo a porta. Claro que ela não ia deixar barato. Alice me encarou boquiaberta e saiu furiosa do meu quarto. A realidade me atingiu em cheio e eu senti um enorme nó se formar em minha garganta. O que eu faria?

Na verdade, a culpa disso tudo é de James! Se ele não tivesse aqueles olhos hipnotizantes, aquele sorriso torto e se o beijo dele não me levasse a loucura, eu ainda estaria agindo como uma pessoa racional. Sentei em minha cama e respirei fundo. Eu precisava conversar com Nicholas, esclarecer as coisas. Eu não podia magoá-lo, isso ia contra todos os meus princípios. Ainda mais que Nicholas era uma pessoa maravilhosa, ele era engraçado, cavalheiro, fofo e cativante. Mas ele não era James e ele não fazia meu coração disparar.

xx

A claridade entrava pela janela e eu acordei bem cedo. Caminhei lentamente até o banheiro com os olhos semicerrados, tomei um rápido banho e fui para a sala. As meninas ainda estavam dormindo, então busquei o jornal e resolvi fazer o café da manhã.

Liguei o rádio enquanto preparava panquecas, ovos e waffles. Tocava uma música alegre e dançante e eu me movia ao ritmo da música. Quando terminei de cozinhar, arrumei a mesa e me servi. Enquanto comia, um incômodo pensamento voltou a ocupar minha cabeça. Nicholas. Eu precisava conversar com ele o mais rápido possível para que assim eu ficasse com a consciência tranquila.

Quando terminei de comer, o elfo dos Mckinnon apareceu para retirar minha louça. Peguei um pergaminho que estava sobre a mesa da sala e molhei a pena. Encarava o pedaço de pergaminho sem ter ideia de como começar...

_Nicholas,_

_Precisamos conversar. Pode ser hoje?_

_Com carinho,_

_Lily._

Reli a carta milhões de vezes, não parecia boa o suficiente, mas se eu continuasse a mudar, Marlene ficaria sem pergaminhos. Chamei Aros e pedi para que levasse a carta até Nicholas. Observei da janela enquanto a coruja voava, eu estava muito nervosa. Andava de um lado para o outro até que Alice acordou.

-Bom dia, Lily! Como você está? Olha, desculpa por ontem. Eu sei que eu não deveria ter perdido o controle e tudo mais, é só que... – Ela se enrolou toda. Sorri e a abracei. Achei que fosse a coisa certa a fazer, afinal ela me ajudou muito ontem. Ela foi espetacular e eu não sabia como agradecer.

-Não seja boba, eu que deveria te agradecer! Não sei o que faria sem você. Obrigada mesmo, por me apoiar, por me ouvir e por me defender. – Eu disse sorridente – Quer panquecas?

-Claro! Estou sentindo péssimas energias nessa casa hoje, vou meditar bastante e esperar o dia terminar. Marlene provavelmente não vai sair do quarto dela, ela é muito orgulhosa...

-Falando mal de mim logo cedo? – Marlene perguntou sarcástica, enquanto descia as escadas. – Não se preocupem, vou subir em um minuto. Não se deem o trabalho de parar.

-Ok, Lily! Está na minha hora. – Alice disse e me deu um meio sorriso antes de subir as escadas.

-Então, você vai ficar nessa? – Eu perguntei. Ela ia responder, mas Aros entrou voando e soltou uma carta na minha cabeça.

_Lily,_

_Claro! Na praça central, às 14:00? Espero que não seja algo ruim._

_Beijos,_

_Nic._

- Ah, não... – Eu suspirei derrotada, eu não conseguiria fazer isso.

-O que foi? – Lene perguntou tentando esconder sua curiosidade.

-Nicholas...Mandei uma carta pra ele, vamos conversar depois do almoço. – Suspirei cansada. O que eu estava fazendo? Era certo ficar com James?

-Ah, sim.

-Bom, vou para a casa dos Potter. Você e a Alice deveriam conversar, essa situação é muito infantil. – Marlene fechou a cara e revirou os olhos. – Lene, nós somos suas amigas, você não precisa montar um forte dentro de você pra impedir nossa passagem. Todo mundo se importa com você e você deveria pensar nas coisas que você fala, porque muitas machucam, mesmo que sem intenção. – Eu disse de uma vez e saí pela porta da frente. Toquei a campainha e um Sirius sonolento atendeu a porta.

- Desculpa se eu te acordei, Sirius! É que eu estou com problemas em casa. – Eu disse risonha.

-Problemas em casa, ruiva? – Ele perguntou curioso.

- Sim, as meninas brigaram feio ontem e cada uma se trancou em seu quarto. Ou seja, estava completamente sozinha. Aí vim saber o que os Marotos vão fazer para animar o meu dia! – Eu disse animada.

-Lily? – James apareceu no corredor, sem camisa. – Achei que tinha escutado sua voz. Bom dia, lírio. – Ah, meu Merlin! Minhas pernas... Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou.

-Senhores, talvez vocês devessem arrumar um quarto! – Sirius brincou. Num ato infantil, mostrei minha língua para ele.

-O que temos para o café? – Remus desceu sorridente. Foxy serviu o café para eles e eu aproveitei e li o Profeta Diário. Assim que terminaram, eles jogaram algumas partidas de Quadribol e depois fomos para a área da piscina.

-Então, qual o motivo da guerra fria? – Remus me perguntou depois de me ouvir por meia hora reclamando dessa briga infantil das meninas.

- James. – Eu olhei pra ele preocupada. – Marlene não gostou nem um pouco do que aconteceu ontem. E de repente elas começaram a discutir e eu fiquei sem reação, quando saí do choque as duas estavam quase aos tapas. E Lene falou coisas que não deveria ter falado...Você sabe como ela é. E o pior de tudo, uma coisa que ela disse teve efeito. Eu tinha me esquecido de Nicholas. – Eu suspirei.

-Lily, quem tem que saber é você. Se o Pontas te faz ou não feliz ninguém pode dizer por você. Se ele te faz feliz, não fique insegura. Porque Lils, ele te ama de verdade. E não é pouco não. E ele não é doido de te fazer sofrer se não ele vai ter que enfrentar as consequências com o_lobinho_ aqui. – Ele apontou seus polegares para ele mesmo e sorriu convencido. - Agora, suas amigas vão perceber que isso não vai levá-las a lugar nenhum. E sobre o Nicholas...Você tem que ser sincera com ele, abre o jogo. E vai ser bom esclarecer as coisas com ele, porque talvez assim essa sua cabeçinha não fique tão confusa. – Eu já disse que ele é simplesmente o melhor amigo do mundo? Não sei o que seria de mim sem os conselhos dele.

xx

-Lils, vem comigo. – James me chamou e subiu pela escada. Ele disse que queria me mostrar algo. Ele me parou assim que cheguei ao segundo andar me mandou fechar os olhos. Ele pegou minhas mãos e me conduziu pelo corredor.

- Já pode abrir os olhos. – Ele disse baixinho em meu ouvido. Estávamos no quarto dele. Eu arregalei os olhos e corei. Eu deveria fingir que estava surpresa, porque tecnicamente eu ainda não tinha conhecido o quarto dele. Tecnicamente.

-Gostou? – Ele me perguntou.

- É lindo. – Ele sorriu e se aproximou de mim, me beijou rapidamente. Eu coloquei minhas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e o beijei. Ele me pegou no colo e girou, eu comecei a rir. Ele se aproximou da cama e eu fiquei em pé sobre ela, eu me sentei e o puxei para perto de mim. Ele segurou meu rosto e me beijou, o beijo foi ficando intenso. Eu deitei lentamente em sua cama e ele se deitou por cima de mim, apoiando suas mãos ao lado de meus ombros. Eu o empurrei e ele caiu na cama, de barriga para cima. No teto, tinha uma grande foto (que se mexia) de um lance de Quadribol. Ele começou a me contar sobre o lance e ele estava muito empolgado. Eu sorri e de vez em quando soltava algumas expressões tipo: "Que legal!" ou então "Nossa.". No fundo, eu não entendia muito de Quadribol, mas ele fazia o jogo parecer extremamente interessante. Quando ele terminou, eu o beijei.

O relógio ao lado da cama de James apitou indicando que eram duas horas, senti meu estômago revirar.

-Preciso ir, James. – _Tenho um encontro com Nicholas_. – Mais tarde eu volto!

Assim que sai da casa de James, caminhei em direção à pracinha. Avistei Nicholas de longe, respirei fundo e repassei o meu discurso mentalmente.

-Olá! – Ele tentou me beijar, mas eu desviei. – Você disse que queria conversar?

-Sim. Olha Nicholas, é muito difícil o que eu tenho pra dizer. Você é uma ótima pessoa. – Eu suspirei. Era extremamente difícil falar qualquer coisa com ele me olhando. – Eu estava bem confusa quando vim pra cá e eu esperava que, nessas férias, eu pudesse esclarecer as coisas. Só que nesse tempo, eu percebi que eu não tinha mais como ignorar o que eu sentia. Então, me desculpa, mas eu não posso continuar a ter qualquer envolvimento com você, porque não seria justo. – Eu disse em apenas um fôlego. Nicholas ficou em silêncio por alguns instantes, segurou minhas mãos firmemente e me olhou nos olhos.

-Lily, eu entendo e aprecio que você me contou a verdade, mas você tem certeza? Eu sinto que se você me desse uma chance a gente poderia fazer funcionar. – Ele me falou um pouco cabisbaixo.

-Desculpa,Nicholas, mas as coisas não funcionam assim.

-Tudo bem, mas vamos manter contato. – Ele disse, por fim.

-Claro! Obrigada por entender e me desculpa mesmo se eu te causei algum mal. – Eu o abracei fortemente. Remus tinha razão, tudo estava mais claro. Nós conversamos por mais um tempo e nos despedimos.

Caminhei lentamente até a casa de James, eu me sentia mais leve, com menos preocupações. Eu sabia que eu e Nicholas não tínhamos nada, mas eu me sentia na obrigação de conversar com ele, de esclarecer as coisas. Se fosse ao contrário, eu gostaria que ele falasse comigo. Pensando nisso, bati três vezes na porta da casa dos Potter e James atendeu a porta.

- Oi, James! – Eu disse elétrica. – Voltei!

- Já acabou de ficar com o seu namoradinho? – Ele disse irritado.

-Do que você está falando?

-Eu vi você e o Nicholas. – Ele afirmou sério. Olhei em seus olhos e vi a raiva contida neles.

-James, isso tudo foi um mal entendido! Nicholas e eu não temos nada. – Eu disse exasperada.

-Evans, você não me deve explicação. – Ele disse frio e fechou a porta da casa. Eu fiquei parada em frente à casa dele por um bom tempo tentando processar o que havia acontecido.

- LILY! – Remus me interceptou, enquanto eu caminhava para a casa de Marlene. – Espera.

-Remus, eu não entendi nada. Eu fui falar com Nicholas pra explicar que não ia acontecer nada entre a gente. E quando eu finalmente tinha resolvido tudo, James me aparece com essa...

-Lils, tenta entender o lado dele. Assim que você saiu, ele foi atrás de você e te viu com o Nicholas. – Eu revirei os olhos. Eu sabia que ele tinha razão. – Pontas só precisa de uma explicação pra tudo que aconteceu. Ele está no quarto dele, caso você queira conversar com ele. – Ele piscou e sorriu marotamente. AbreceiRemus e sai correndo para a casa de James novamente. Entrei correndo e subi as escadas de dois em dois degraus. Respirei fundo e entrei em seu quarto. Ele estava deitado de bruços em sua cama olhando para minha foto.

-Vai embora, Almofadinhas. Já falei que não estou de bom humor.

-Não sou o Sirius e não me importo com o seu humor. – Cruzei meus braços e bati meu pé impacientemente. Sentei-me na ponta de sua cama e o encarei um pouco envergonhada. – Já quer conversar?

-Pode ser. – Ele jogava seu pomo de ouro com uma mão e o pegava com a outra. Eu suspirei e peguei seu pomo.

- James, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu e Nicholas não estamos juntos e eu estava justamente esclarecendo as coisas para ele, ele merecia uma explicação.

-Mas eu vi quando ele estava segurando as suas mãos. – Ele disse num sussurro.

-Eu sei que pode ter parecido que nós estávamos juntos ou alguma coisa assim, mas não era nada disso. Eu juro. E do mesmo jeito que você pediu para que eu acreditasse em você e não na Natalie, eu te peço agora pra acreditar em mim. Eu nunca faria nada disso com ninguém, muito menos com você. – Ele pareceu pensar e um sorrisinho surgiu em seus lábios.

-É, eu sei, me desculpa. Eu acredito em você. – Ele me puxou para perto dele e me beijou.

xx


	8. Ataque aos bêbados

Ataque aos bêbados

**_James_**

- Já pode abrir os olhos. – Eu sussurrei ao pé de seu ouvido ao abrir a porta do meu quarto. Ela entrou lentamente e sorriu. – Gostou?

- É lindo. – Ela fez que sim com a cabeça e eu a puxei para um beijo rápido. Ela me envolveu pelo pescoço e me beijou intensamente. Eu a segurei e a coloquei na cama, enquanto ela enlaçava meus cabelos. Lily me encarou timidamente e riu.

Eu brincava com seus fios ruivos enquanto ela apoiava o queixo em meu peito e nós conversávamos sobre assuntos variados. Eu não conseguia de parar de observar o quão bonita ela era.

- Preciso ir, James. – Ela falou um pouco nervosa, consultando seu relógio, e saiu correndo de meu quarto. Apoiei-me em meus cotovelos e a observei descer as escadas. Levantei-me e fui atrás dela. Quando abri a porta, procurei Lily pelo vilarejo e a avistei na praça. Aproximei-me dela, mas parei logo em seguida. Ela estava com Nicolau. Senti a raiva borbulhar, meus punhos se cerraram e eu engoli em seco. Voltei transtornado para casa e, assim que entrei, soquei a parede.

- Por que o estresse? – Remus perguntou me analisando.

- Lily...Ela está lá fora com o Sr. das Trevas tendo uma agradável conversa que inclui carícias. – Eu disse irônico e bufei. Entrei no meu quarto e fechei a porta com força.

- Lily está com Sr. Arte das Trevas? – Almofadinhas falou enquanto mordia uma maçã.

- Sai daqui, Black. Antes que eu lance uma maldição imperdoável. – Rosnei.

- Parece que tem alguém estressadinho. – Ele sorriu. – A ruiva está lá embaixo. – Fiquei sem reação por alguns instantes, mas empurrei Almofadinhas e desci as escadas correndo.

- Voltei! – Ela sorriu.

- Já acabou de ficar com o seu namoradinho?

- Do que você está falando?

- Eu vi você e o Nicholas. – Estava tentando ao máximo controlar minha raiva.

- James, isso tudo foi um mal entendido! Nicholas e eu não temos nada. – Ela explicou nervosa.

- Evans, você não me deve explicação. – Não estava com cabeça pra pensar naquilo e não queria ouvir nada da Lily. Fechei a porta e cobri meu rosto, não conseguia descrever o que estava sentindo. Aluado tinha a testa franzida e Almofadinhas estava de boca aberta. Bufei e subi as escadas correndo. Deitei de bruços em minha cama e fiquei olhando para a foto _de Lily_. Era irracional o que ela causava em mim. Porque as coisas não podiam ser mais simples? Primeiro foi a Natalie, agora o Nicholas...

- Vai embora, Almofadinhas. – Eu ralhei assim que escutei o barulho da minha porta. - Já falei que não estou de bom humor.

- Não sou o Sirius e não me importo com o seu humor. – Uma voz feminina e petulante falou. Era Lily. Eu a encarei com a testa franzida. Ela suspirou e sentou em minha cama. – Já quer conversar?

Ela estava a centímetros de mim e aquela proximidade não estava me fazendo bem. Precisei respirar fundo para me focar.

- Pode ser. – Eu dei de ombros.

- James, você entendeu tudo errado. Eu e Nicholas não estamos juntos, eu estava justamente esclarecendo as coisas para ele, ele merecia uma explicação.

- Mas eu vi quando ele estava segurando as suas mãos.

- Eu sei que pode ter parecido que nós estávamos juntos ou alguma coisa assim, mas não era nada disso. Eu juro. E do mesmo jeito que você pediu para que eu acreditasse em você e não na Natalie, eu te peço agora pra acreditar em mim. Eu nunca faria nada disso com ninguém, muito menos com você. – Ponto para a ruiva.

- É, eu sei, me desculpa. Eu acredito em você. – Ela se aproximou e me beijou. Ela segurou meu rosto e eu a encarei profundamente. Era possível gostar tanto de uma pessoa? A cada minuto que passava, eu me apaixonava mais e mais por Lily.

- Perdoada? – Ela sorriu enquanto colocava uma mecha de cabelo para trás da orelha. Dei um beijo estalado em seu nariz.

- Sim.

- Ufa! – Ela gargalhou. – Eu só quero falar mais um coisinha...Espero que você entenda que eu precisava conversar com ele. Ele tinha direito de ouvir de mim. – Assenti. – Eu quero estar com você. E, pra isso dar certo, a gente vai ter que confiar um no outro.

- Concordo, Evans. Você vai ter que confiar em mim. – Ela me abraçou e beijou minha bochecha.

- Ótimo! O que vamos fazer agora? – Ela sorriu.

- Que tal você e eu ficarmos aqui no meu quarto? – Eu perguntei maliciosamente. Ela gargalhou e jogou um travesseiro em mim. Sexo reconciliador sempre funciona.

- A gente poderia ir para a piscina! – Ela sugeriu deitada ao meu lado.

- Ah, não. – Eu disse manhoso. Deitei e cobri meu rosto com o travesseiro que ela havia jogado em mim.

- Ei! – Ela tentou tirar o travesseiro de mim, sem o menor sucesso.

- Você é bem fraquinha, hein. – Joguei o travesseiro para o lado e a agarrei. Lily estava vermelha, o que me fez sorrir. Ela me censurou com o olhar e eu beijei seu nariz.

Ela segurou meu pescoço e me beijou profundamente. O beijo foi se intensificando e minha mão brincava com seus cabelos. Coloquei-me em cima dela e ela começou a desabotoar minha camisa. Retirei minha blusa e aprofundei o beijo. Lily me puxava mais para perto, suas mãos passeavam por meu cabelo e ela deslizava seu pé por minha perna.

- James... – Ela sussurrou em meio aos beijos. Não parei. – James. – Parei de beijá-la e a olhei confuso.

- O que foi?

- Acho que estamos indo rápido demais. – Ela corou. Suspirei e passei a mão em meu cabelo.

- Tudo bem, lírio.

- Não, me desculpa. Eu sei que você...bem, é só que eu... – Ela gesticulava nervosamente enquanto corava ainda mais.

- Não tem problema, Lils. Acho que eu exagerei um pouco. – Eu pisquei e ela riu. – Quer ir pra piscina?

- Não...Vamos fazer outra coisa.

- Tipo?

- Que tal...Jogar um jogo? – Ela arqueou a sobrancelha divertida.

xx

- Ainda brigadas? – Lily perguntou assim que Marlene e Alice entraram em minha casa.

- Por que você nos chamou? Disse que era emergência. – Marlene perguntou impaciente.

- E é uma emergência! Eu estava no maior tédio. – Lily revirou os olhos.

- Pontas, Pontas...Não consegue satisfazer sua garota? – Almofadinhas socou meu ombro.

- Calado, Almofadinhas. – Eu coloquei um dedo sobre minha boca.

- Vamos jogar um jogo. Você trouxe o que eu te pedi, Lene? – Ela assentiu e Lily sorriu.

- "Eu nunca"! Acertei? – Aluado, que estava de braços cruzados, se manifestou.

- Uhum! – Alice respondeu risonha. – Com certeza isso não vai dar certo.

- Se vocês quiserem falar a minha língua eu agradeço! – Almofadinhas reclamou.

- Ninguém aqui fala língua de babaca, Black. Desculpa. – Marlene respondeu.

- Escuta aqui...

- Tá bom, crianças. Deixem a discussão para mais tarde. – Eu pisquei para Almofadinhas e Marlene bufou. – Que jogo é esse?

- É assim...Uma pessoa fala algo que ela nunca fez na vida e quem já tiver feito, bebe uma dose. – Lily explicou. – Por exemplo...eu nunca beijei um macaco. Se alguém já tiver beijado um, vira a dose.

- Dose? – Remus perguntou.

- De tequila. – Lily disse divertida.

- Ah, não. – Lice disse.

- O que é isso? – Almofadinhas perguntou confuso.

- Uma bebida trouxa.

**_Lily _**

Fomos para a biblioteca da mãe de James e sentamos em uma mesa redonda. Remus encheu seis copos, Alice entrou com um prato e vários limões cortados e Sirius trouxe o saleiro.

- Eu começo. – Alice disse animada. – Eu nunca beijei ninguém do mesmo sexo.

Marlene riu e virou a dose. Os meninos olharam-na boquiabertos e ela gargalhou.

- O que eu posso fazer, né? – Ela disse sem graça.

- Uma demonstração! – Sirius a provocou.

- Por mim tudo bem. – Lene deu de ombros. - Lily?

- Sim? – Eu perguntei pesarosa.

- Tem problema por você? – Ela me perguntou risonha.

- Não. – Ela deu a volta na mesa, sentou no colo de Remus e me beijou. Assim que nos afastamos começamos a rir.

- O que diabos foi isso? – James perguntou em choque. Sirius tinha um sorriso vitorioso no rosto e Remus ria baixinho.

- Não se preocupa, amor, isso não foi considerado traição. – James sussurrou em meu ouvido e gargalhou, fazendo com que eu corasse loucamente.

- Ok, minha vez! – Remus disse limpando a garganta. – Eu nunca fui pra cama com alguém no primeiro encontro.

Sirius revirou os olhos e bebeu, assim como James e Marlene. Eu lancei um olhar amargurado a James.

- Seus pervertidos. – Alice disse rindo.

- Eu nunca me senti atraído por ninguém dessa mesa. – Sirius disse e virou a dose. James bebeu logo em seguida, eu tive que tomar também, Marlene ainda se decidia se diria a verdade, mas acabou virando a dose, Alice não bebeu e Remus, que estava vermelho, acabou tomando também.

- E você nunca me contou, Lupin? – Eu cerrei os olhos com um sorriso sarcástico no rosto.

Quando a garrafa já estava no final e nós estávamos alterados, as perguntas começaram a ficar decadentes.

- Eu nunca iludi ninguém. – Eu falei friamente.

- Ouch. – Sirius colocou a mão sobre o coração e virou mais uma dose, assim como Marlene e James, que me olhava magoado.

- Eu nunca...ah, não sei. Eu nunca fiz nada de errado no banheiro de Hogwarts. – Marlene riu e virou uma dose. James, Sirius, Alice e Remus também beberam mais uma dose.

- Eu nunca deixo de apoiar meus amigos. – Alice falou distraída.

-Ah, você vai fazer isso agora? – Marlene perguntou arqueando uma sobrancelha.

- Marlene, sua dose. – Alice apontou para o copo ainda cheio.

- Me recuso a tomar. Você está fazendo isso de propósito.

-Sem showzinho, meninas. – Sirius colocou os braços atrás da cabeça.

- Não quer tomar? Mas esse é o jogo, ou você toma ou está fora. – Alice disse com um sorrisinho sarcástico.

- Então estou fora. – Marlene disse pegando a garrafa de tequila e saindo da biblioteca.

- Marlene! Vocês vão continuar com isso até quando? – Eu perguntei estressada. Alice mantinha os olhos baixos, ela sabia que agira de modo infantil. Desci as escadas correndo para falar com Marlene. A porta da frente estava escancarada e vi, pela janela, um jato verde passar.

- MENINOS! – Eu gritei e quatro cabeças apareceram na escada. – Lene. Ajuda. Agora. – Eu falei ainda em choque. Senti meu coração apertar, meu estômago revirou e eu senti falta de ar. Passei as mãos nervosamente pelos meus cabelos e fechei os olhos para evitar a tonteira. Eu não conseguia acreditar que estava tendo um ataque de pânico naquele exato momento.

- Você está bem? – James me puxou pelo braço e as lágrimas começaram a cair. Não estava nada bem, eu estava com medo, minhas mãos tremiam e eu não conseguia respirar.

- Firme, Lily! Precisamos ajudar os outros. – Ele entregou-me minha varinha e envolveu minha mão. Respirei fundo enquanto encarava seus olhos e assenti.

Assim que saí pela porta, desejei não o ter feito. A cena com a qual me deparei foi nauseante. Marlene estava inconsciente no chão, com seus cabelos louros esparramados na calçada. Alice e Sirius estavam em volta dela lutando com alguns comensais da morte. Remus lutava ao lado de James e eu ainda estava tentando respirar. _"Firme, Lily. Firme."_ Eu repetia para mim mesma. Tudo estava em câmera lenta e eu não conseguia reagir.

De repente, um frio desumano me atingiu. Me senti presa com o meu próprio vazio. Quando olhei para cima, vi alguns dementadores se aproximando. Minhas pernas tremeram ainda mais e eu arregalei os olhos. Eu não conseguia produzir um patrono e todos os meus amigos estavam ocupados. Enquanto eu pensava em alguma solução, um dos dementadores surgiu em minha frente e eu senti minha felicidade ser arrastada de minha alma e uma súbita vontade de chorar, de fugir de tudo. Não conseguia me lembrar de nenhum momento bom, só coisas ruins, momentos em que eu senti dor, que fui magoada.

- Lily! – Escutei a voz de Remus ao fundo. Puxei minha varinha e espantei o dementador. Me concentrei em boas lembranças. Natal em família. Viagens com meus pais. Carta de Hogwarts. Nada. Nada parecia ser feliz o suficiente. O desespero me dominou e eu desabei.

Um grupo de dementadores vinha em minha direção e eu os olhava atordoada. Minha mente vasculhava por momentos felizes e, por fim, pensei em James. Pensei no quanto eu me sentia completa com ele, como ele parecia certo e me fazia bem. Levantei-me, empunhei minha varinha e lancei o feitiço. Quando os dementadores já haviam ido embora, virei-me para meus amigos e vi que todos estavam bem, os aurores haviam chegado.

Senti minha cabeça rodopiar e tudo ficou escuro.

**_James_**

O grito de Lily ecoou pela casa e eu corri para a escada. Ela estava com os olhos arregalados e a porta escancarada. Lá fora, avistei alguns vultos. Peguei a minha varinha e a Lily e corri ao seu encontro.

- Você está bem? – Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente e começou a chorar. – Firme, Lily! Precisamos ajudar os outros. – Beijei sua testa e a deixei dentro da casa para respirar mais uma vez.

Assim que saí da casa estuporei um comensal desatento e corri para perto de Aluado, que estava lutando contra dois comensais ao mesmo tempo. Almofadinhas e Alice protegiam o corpo de Marlene, que estava desacordada e tinha a testa sangrando.

Um dos mascarados acertou um soco em meu estômago e eu senti o ar ir embora de meus pulmões. Minha varinha caiu de minhas mãos e eu senti o chão se mexer. Aluado me deu cobertura e me recuperei rapidamente. Quando me juntei a Alice senti um frio percorrer a minha espinha. Dementadores.

Olhei de relance para Lily e vi que ela estava a metros de alguns dementadores. Estuporei mais um comensal e tentei alcançá-la, mas fui interceptado por Malfoy.

- Potter. – Ele surgiu em minha frente, tirando Lily do meu campo de visão.

- Boa noite para uma pequena reunião, não é? – Eu disse controlando minha raiva.

- Eu diria que esta é uma boa noite para matança.

- Lily! – Ouvi Remus gritar e fiquei desorientado. Não poderia ser coisa boa. Chutei o peito de Malfoy e o petrifiquei. Mas assim que vi a alma de Lily ser sugada por um dementador, meu coração parou. Eu congelei. Um comensal pulou em cima de mim e me derrubou no chão, mas por sorte Almofadinhas o petrificou e o tirou de cima de mim.

Lily lançou o patrono e em alguns minutos todos os dementadores sumiram pelo céu. Ela me encarou e sorriu torto. Tentei chegar até ela, mas antes disso, ela já havia desmaiado. Almofadinhas conseguiu pegá-la no colo antes que ela se estatelasse no chão.

xx

- O que vocês estavam pensando quando saíram de casa? – Minha mãe gritava andando de um lado para o outro. – Vocês não foram avisados? Eu achei que podia confiar em vocês, mas vocês foram extremamente irresponsáveis. Foi pura sorte nós termos chegado a tempo.

- Dorea, se acalme. Nós sabíamos que eles estavam vulneráveis a esses ataques. – O Sr. McKinnon, pai de Lene, tentava acalmar minha mãe.

- Nós fomos ajudar a Marlene. Ela tinha saído... – Almofadinhas tentou explicar.

- O QUE? Marlene saiu sozinha? – Minha mãe sibilava contendo sua raiva.

- Não, bem...Ela e a Alice tinham brigado e...

- ISSO NÃO É EXPLICAÇÃO, SIRIUS BLACK! – Um silêncio desconfortável tomou a sala. – Olha, vocês sabem o que está acontecendo lá fora. Vocês precisam ter cuidado! Poderia ter acontecido algo ainda mais grave, vocês não podem pensar que são invencíveis. Marlene poderia ter sido morta! – Minha mãe falou engasgada.

- Dorea tem razão, meninos. Isso é sério. – o Sr. McKinnon falou calmamente.

- Com certeza é sério! E, a partir de agora, cuidado redobrado – a Sra. Mckinnon falou enquanto descia as escadas. – Lily já está acordada. – Ela sorriu singelamente e eu me levantei prontamente, mas duas mãos geladas impediram que eu me movesse.

- Eu vou primeiro, James! – Alice disse tensa, ela subiu as escadas e o silêncio voltou à sala.

- E a Marlene? Como ela está? – Almofadinhas estava encostado na parede, observando o céu escuro.

- Ela está bem, mas ainda precisa de tempo para se recuperar. Pegaram ela de jeito. – O Sr. McKinnon disse cabisbaixo. Ouvi uma porta ranger, Almofadinhas tinha saído pela porta da cozinha.

- Eu só preciso saber, Pontas. Se ela vai ficar bem...Porque eu me importo e com tudo o que aconteceu, poderia ter sido pior.

- Sei como você se sente, cara. Ela vai ficar bem, não se preocupe. – Eu disse me sentando ao lado dele. – E, quem sabe, quando ela melhorar, você cria coragem pra falar que gosta dela. – Eu soquei levemente o ombro dele e ele sorriu.

- Vamos ver a Lily? – Aluado apareceu sorrindo serenamente.

xx

- Como você está? – Eu me aproximei e dei um beijo na testa dela. Ela sorriu fraquinho.

- Muito bem! – Ela se sentou na cama com dificuldades e ficou séria. – Marlene. Ela está...?

- Bem. Ainda está fraca, mas ela já acordou. – O Sr. McKinnon falou alegre.

- Meus parabéns, ruivinha. Você conseguiu produzir um patrono. – Almofadinhas piscou. Remus conversou um pouco com ela enquanto Alice mantinha os braços ao redor dos ombros de Lily.

- Vou ver como ela está, ok? – Almofadinhas sussurrou e saiu do quarto.

- Acho que vou ver como a Lene está. – Alice disse preocupada e Lily assentiu.

- Sim! Eu pretendo passar lá daqui a pouco. – Lily falou séria.

- Vou deixar vocês dois a sós. – Remus fechou a porta. Eu me aproximei dela e a beijei. Ela levantou o lençol e chegou para o lado, indicando que eu devia me deitar com ela.

- Você me deixou morrendo de medo, ruiva.

- Eu entrei em choque. – Ela falou com o rosto enterrado em meu pescoço. – Eu não sei o que deu em mim. Eu deveria ter ajudado logo que desci, mas eu não consegui, James. – Eu a abracei e ela deixou as lágrimas escaparem.

- Já passou, todo mundo está bem. E você fez um excelente trabalho acabando com a raça daqueles dementadores. – Eu afaguei seus cabelos e sequei suas lágrimas. Ela se enroscou em meu peito e chorou baixinho. – Está tudo bem.

- Obrigada, James. – Ela sussurrou.

**_Lily_**

Assim que eu me acalmei, decidi que ia ver Marlene. Eu precisava vê-la pra ficar melhor.

Quando eu entrei no quarto de hóspedes onde Marlene estava, meu coração se aliviou. Ela estava com os olhos abertos e conversava com Alice, que estava sentada ao seu lado. Ao ver a cena, eu não pude deixar de sorrir e de chorar.

Envolvi Lene em um abraço apertado e Alice abraçou nós duas.

- Nunca mais façam isso comigo. – Alice sussurrou chorosa.

Eu me sentei na beirada da cama, um silêncio confortável tomava o quarto. Mas de repente, Marlene pareceu se desligar do mundo e quando voltou a si, tinha uma expressão muito severa.

- Precisamos conversar.

xx

Eu adorei escrever esse capítulo, espero que tenha ficado bom e que vocês gostem das "cenas de ação".

Antes que alguém me crucifique pelo pensamento mais feliz da Lily ter sido relacionado à James, vou explicar. É óbvio que a Lily ama a família dela incondicionalmente, mas ela tinha acabado de descobrir o que sentia por James – esse sentimento era algo novo, que ela nunca havia sentido. Eu achei que foi a situação perfeita pra confirmar tudo o que ela sentia por ele.

Bom, é isso! Não se esqueçam de deixar reviews.

Beijos,

Mi.


	9. Recrutada

Recrutada

_**Lily**_

- Certo, Lily. Nós precisamos te contar uma coisa. – Alice disse nervosa. – Você-Sabe-Quem quer você. – Ela despejou a informação e eu entrei em choque.

- O q-quê? – Minha voz saiu engasgada.

- Ontem, assim que saí pela porta, eles me encurralaram e perguntaram onde você estava, disseram que tinham negócios a tratar com você. Eu respondi que não sabia e alguém me deu um soco no estômago, mas não pude ver quem era porque aqueles covardes estavam de máscara. Eles disseram que eu não deveria ficar no caminho de Voldemort. – Ao escutar o nome do bruxo, Alice tremeu e o medo se estampou em seu rosto.

- Não fale esse nome, Marls. – Ela disse preocupada.

- Continuando...Eu deixei claro que você não tinha interesses para tratar com eles e no sehunto seguinte, eles me azararam. – Ela contou com os olhos perdidos. Sua testa estava franzida e ela apertava o lençol com força, deixando as pontas dos dedos esbranquiçadas. Alice segurou as mãos de Marlene e sorriu singelamente.

- Isso não faz sentido. – Eu sussurrei em choque. – Pra começar, não sou sangue-puro. Em segundo lugar, eu nunca causaria mal a uma pessoa inocente. E, em terceiro, eu discordo de tudo o que ele defende. Por que eu? – As perguntas explodiam em minha cabeça. A ideia de que Voldemort queria me recrutar fazia meu estômago revirar.

- Alguém mais já sabe disso? – Perguntei preocupada, não queria que ninguém soubesse, principalmente James. Elas balançaram a cabeça negativamente e eu respirei fundo.

- Nós achamos melhor falar com você primeiro. – Alice passou o braço pelos meus ombros e encostou a cabeça na minha.

- Ótimo. Isso não sai daqui.

xx

- LILY! – Sirius estalou os dedos em frente ao meu rosto.

- Oi? – Perguntei distraída.

- Você pode passar a batata, por favor? – Ele me olhou intensamente e ao encará-lo, percebi que seus olhos estavam atentos, me estudando.

- Hm, claro. – Ninguém parecia prestar atenção em mim ou em Sirius e isso me relaxou. Dorea Potter conversava com a Sra. Mckinnon, Alice tentava convencer Marlene a comer algo e James e Remus estavam em uma importante discussão sobre objetos trouxas.

- Você está bem? – Sirius perguntou ainda com os olhos em mim. Eu assenti e sorri mecanicamente. – Eu te chamei várias vezes, você parecia distraída... – Dei de ombros e continuei a comer.

- Meninos, estávamos conversando mais cedo e nós achamos melhor todos vocês ficarem em nossa casa até o final das férias. – O Sr. Potter falou sério.

- Já pedi para que o nosso elfo trazer as coisas de vocês, meninas. – Sra. Mckinnon sorriu enquanto acariciava os cabelos de Marlene.

- No dia 1° eu vou levá-los até King's Cross. Estarei aqui de manhã cedo e consegui uma autorização no ministério para que vocês possam aparatar comigo. – A Sra. Potter falou com um sorriso no rosto.

Após o jantar, os adultos abriram uma garrafa de vinho e ficaram conversando na sala. Eles teriam que voltar para o Ministério logo de manhã, o mundo precisava deles. Em tempos como esse, todos os aurores eram necessários.

Voldemort estava ganhando muito poder, pessoas desapareciam todos os dias, o número de mortos aumentava assustadoramente e o Ministério não conseguia controlar a situação. É claro que isso tudo era preocupante e era possível notar nas expressões cansadas dos adultos.

Eu os observava preocupada. Não conseguia parar de pensar no que Alice tinha me dito. Voldemort me queria como seguidora. Como ele poderia pensar que eu me juntaria a ele? Era irracional. Uma imagem minha com uma longa capa preta surgiu em minha cabeça e todo o ar saiu de meus pulmões, apoiei-me em Remus e respirei fundo várias vezes.

- Lily? – Remus me perguntou preocupado e percebi que Sirius me observava.

- Ah, desculpe. Fiquei com falta de ar. – Sorri amarelo.

- Vamos lá pra fora? – Alice convidou.

- O céu está lindo hoje! – Marlene apontou para cima.

- Eu prefiro quando é dia de lua cheia. – Sirius disse sorridente. – O que você prefere, Aluado? – Remus socou o ombro de Sirius e James entoou o uivo de um lobisomem. Eu não pude evitar de rir.

- Nem acredito que esse vai ser nosso último ano em Hogwarts. – Suspirei. Eu estava deitada na grama observando as estrelas, enquanto Marlene brincava com meu cabelo.

- Odeio pensar que tudo está acabando. – Alice disse triste.

- Esse ano vai ser inesquecível. – Sirius acrescentou. – Pelo menos eu vou garantir que seja. – Ele riu e se deitou ao meu lado.

- Quando você fala assim, eu fico assustada. – Eu sorri. – Aliás, mal posso esperar para ver como nosso novo monitor-chefe vai se sair!

- Eu gostaria de dizer que Pontas manchou nossa reputação e é motivo de grande desgosto para nós. – Sirius bufou.

- Remus sempre foi monitor. – Marlene observou.

xx

_Eu estava correndo, correndo muito. Olhava repetidamente para trás como se estivesse fugindo de algo. O suor fazia meus cabelos grudarem em meu rosto e minhas pernas fraquejavam a capa passo que eu dava. Eu não tinha mais forças para correr, mas não podia parar, o medo me impedia de parar. De repente, eu cai, fechei meus olhos e esperei pela escuridão, mas quando tornei a abri-los, estava em uma floresta com árvores altas e espaçadas. Avistei, por entre as árvores, uma luz alaranjada, como a luz de uma grande fogueira. Caminhei lentamente evitando fazer barulho. Não havia sinal de ninguém. Senti as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto e encostei-me em uma árvore, respirei fundo. Meus soluços ecoavam cada vez mais altos na imensa floresta, o frio me fazia tremer e meu coração pesava em meu peito. _

_- Lily Evans. Finalmente nos encontramos! – Uma voz sibilante ecoou em minha cabeça._

_- Quem está aí? – Sussurrei. Eu já sabia a resposta._

_- Não gosto de introduções demoradas, minha querida. Nós dois sabemos que você sabe quem eu sou. – Uma risada fria alcançou meus ouvidos._

_- Me deixe em paz. – Minha voz saiu engasgada. _

_- Não vamos nos apressar. – Voldemort apareceu, os olhos reptilianos vermelhos fixos em mim. – Vejamos, você tem duas opções: se juntar a mim e alcançar poder, reconhecimento, importância ou virar uma das minhas presas mais estimadas. – Ele passou a língua por seus dentes afiados e sorriu cruelmente. _

_- Eu já disse, não vou me juntar a você._

_- Como quiser. – Ele ergueu sua varinha e a apontou para mim. - Avada Kedavra!_

Acordei assustada. Eu estava suada, com o cabelo grudado no rosto e as mãos tremendo. No escuro, avistei Alice e Marlene dormindo profundamente. Segurei minha cabeça com as mãos e fechei os olhos, respirei fundo. _"Está tudo bem. Está tudo bem." _

Levantei-me devagar e parei em frente ao espelho; meus olhos ainda estavam arregalados. Prendi o cabelo e respirei fundo novamente. Desci as escadas calmamente para beber um copo d'água e fiquei observando o céu.

- Não consegue parar de pensar em mim, Evans? – Alguém sussurrou em meu ouvido e derrubei o copo no chão.

- Qual o seu problema, James? Você me assustou! – Parecia que meu coração ia saltar do meu peito. O medo me dominou e eu tremi.

- Lily? – Ele levantou meu queixo e me olhou preocupado. – Calma, sou eu.

- Eu sei, me desculpa. Eu... – Ele passou os braços ao meu redor e me puxou para perto dele.

- Quer dormir comigo? – Eu assenti. Subimos de mãos dadas até seu quarto, assim que entramos ele me jogou na cama e se deitou ao meu lado.

- Como você está? – Ele perguntou.

- Estou bem. – Sorri amarelo. "Tirando o fato de que Voldemort me quer como uma comensal da morte..." Ele ficou me encarando e eu desviei os olhos. – Então...

- Faltam poucos dias para Hogwarts! – Ele disse riscando seu calendário.

- É difícil acreditar que já é o nosso último ano.

xx

- Bom dia, filho! – Dorea entrou no quarto e eu acordei assustada. Ela começou a rir. – Desculpem, meninos.

- Bom dia! – Eu corei furiosamente. – Já estava de saída.

- Hm, acho que alguém tem coisas para contar... – Marlene me olhou risonha assim que entrei no quarto de hóspedes.

- O que? Como assim? – Eu perguntei sem entender.

- Você acabou de chegar do quarto de James, corada, esbaforida e descabelada. – Alice arqueou uma sobrancelha e riu.

- Ahn? Ah, não. Não. Não. Não. Não aconteceu isso que vocês estão pensando. – Eu ri histérica. – A gente dormiu juntos. Quer dizer, só dormimos mesmo. – Eu disse corada e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

- Por Merlin! Vocês são doidas!

Entrei no banheiro e me encarei por alguns minutos. _"Último ano em Hogwarts...Eu não estava preparada para isso."_ Suspirei e entrei no banho.

A água quente caía em minhas costas, escorrendo por todo o meu corpo. Voltei a pensar na guerra. E quanto mais eu pensava nisso, maior era a minha vontade de ajudar a derrotar Voldemort. Talvez...Se eu me juntasse a ele, eu poderia tentar descobrir alguma fraqueza, um ponto fraco. _"Não, é muito arriscado! Eu não posso fazer isso."_ Mas poderia dar certo, eu poderia ajudar. Eu quero ajudar. _"Eu seria uma traidora! E os meus amigos? E James? Eu não posso fazer isso...". _

xx

_**James**_

Eram 10 horas quando minha mãe aparatou na sala. Todos já estavam lá embaixo e logo estávamos saindo de casa.

- Acho que devíamos nos abraçar antes de cruzar a barreira. – Alice falou fofa. Estávamos na linha divisória entre as plataformas 9 e 10, prontos para atravessar a barreira, que nos levaria ao Expresso de Hogwarts.

- Eu não dou abraços. – Sirius avisou.

- Supere isso, então. – Alice respondeu risonha. Logo, todos estávamos nos abraçando e minha mãe tirou uma foto. Nos despedimos e atravessamos um por um.

O magnífico trem vermelho de Hogwarts estava parado e eu mal pude conter a minha alegria. Peter e Emmeline estavam nos esperando em frente ao trem, Remus a puxou pela cintura e a beijou.

- Emmeline Vance, eu estava morrendo de saudades! – Marlene a abraçou forte. As meninas se abraçaram.

- Quero saber de tudo da sua viagem. – Lily disse sorridente. Alice estava nas pontas dos pés procurando por Frank, que logo apareceu.

- Chegou a hora. – Eu apertei a mão de Lily e sorri.

xx

- Cadê a Alice e o Frank? Por Merlin, vamos perder a Seleção desse jeito! – Emmeline resmungou.

- Eles já devem estar chegando. – Peter deu de ombros. Logo, dois vultos correram em nossa direção.

- Até que enfim, pombinhos! – Marlene disse jogando as mãos para o alto, fazendo com que Lily morresse de rir.

- Vem, James! – Lily me puxou com fora. – Assim vamos ser os últimos! – Entramos de mãos dadas no Salão Principal e houve uma comoção geral. Ninguém conseguia acreditar.

- Vamos dar as boas-vindas aos novos alunos de Hogwarts! – Dumbledore acenou para as grandes portas e dezenas de novos alunos entraram . A Seleção começou e logo o banquete foi servido. Alguns alunos ainda se espichavam para observar e percebi que Snape nos olhava com uma cara de quem tinha cheirado uma bomba de bosta. Senti um sorrisinho sarcástico surgir nos meus lábios.

xx

_**Lily **_

Setembro passou voando e logo o outono chegou. Minha estação do ano favorita, as árvores trocam de cor, as folhas caem e começa a ficar frio. No terceiro final de semana de outubro, tivemos o nosso primeiro passeio à Hogsmeade.

- Você vai comigo, não é? – James me perguntou pela milésima vez.

- Sim, James! Quantas vezes vou precisar dizer? – Eu disse rindo. Ele é patético.

- Não sei. Eu não me canso de ouvir isso.

- James Potter, você não presta.

- Eu te amo, sabia? – Foi a primeira vez que ele disse isso. Assustei-me e fiquei encarando aqueles olhos castanhos.

- Lily? Seria uma bora hora pra você falar alguma coisa.

-J ames, eu... – Ele me pegou totalmente de surpresa. Desviei os olhos e senti minhas bochechas queimarem. Ele se levantou e foi embora. Encostei-me na árvore perto do Lago Negro e suspirei. Merlin!

- Meninos, vocês viram o James? Eu preciso falar com ele. – Eu perguntei atônita assim que vi Remus e Peter no corredor.

- Ele foi pra sala precisa. – Remus disse sorridente.

- Ok, você é o melhor, lobinho!

Sai correndo para o sétimo andar, assim que cheguei ao fim do corredor pensei que lugar James poderia ter escolhido. A sala precisa é conhecida por se transformar de acordo com as necessidades de uma pessoa. Ele poderia ter escolhido o campo de Quadribol, ou a casa dele, ou...Fechei meus olhos e me concentrei. Espiei com um olho e avistei uma porta na parede, empurrei-a com cuidado. A sala tinha se transformado no jardim de lírios que James me mostrara nas férias.

- Oi. – Eu disse tímida ao me aproximar de James. Ele estava deitado com as mãos atrás da cabeça e me encarava com um sorriso singelo. – Olha James, eu sei que você queria ouvir alguma coisa, mas você me pegou desprevenida. E a situação toda me deixou insegura. Você sabe que eu tenho medo de me magoar e...

- Eu já te disse inúmeras vezes e, você precisa entender, que eu não vou te magoar, Lils. Prometo.

- Eu acho bom você não me magoar, porque se não eu juro que eu te mato. E eu sou uma pessoa de palavra, James Potter! – Ele riu e passou o braço por cima dos meus ombros. Eu deitei sobre seu peito e nós ficamos apreciando a paisagem.

xx

O fim de semana logo chegou e o passeio à Hogsmeade também. Era difícil acreditar que eu realmente estava saindo com James Potter. Esse seria nosso primeiro encontro e eu devo admitir que estava nervosa. Coloquei uma calça jeans, uma blusa de manga comprida rosa, um sobretudo preto e uma bota.

- Parece que você está indo a um funeral, Lily! Seu sobretudo deveria ser amarelo, a bota verde e a calça rosa! – Alice falou risonha enqu enquanto entrava no banheiro.

- Claro, e ela deveria pintar a cara de branco, usar um nariz vermelho e um chapéu florido! – Marlene debochou. – Você está um arraso, minha cara ruiva.

- Me diga uma novidade, minha cara. – Eu joguei um travesseiro nela. – De zero a dez, quão estranha é a frase: "Eu tenho um encontro com James?"

- 10! – Emm disse risonha. – Isso vai ser ótimo, quero saber de todos os detalhes, Evans.

- De verdade, Lily, se você seguisse minhas dicas de moda, sua personalidade seria realçada. Tenho certeza que James iria adorar! – Alice disse séria e eu apenas assenti.

- Realçaria a breguice interior também. Que que há com a Alice? Parece que ela está alucinando mais que o normal hoje.

- Ela só está feliz! Você sabe como ela adora esses encontros super-românticos com o Frank! E você, algum encontro pra hoje?

- Nenhum, estou cansada da mesmice. Hogwarts precisa renovar o menu.

- Você não presta, sabia?

- Eu faço o possível e o impossível para isso, querida! – Ela me deu uma piscadela e caiu na gargalhada.

- Alguém voltou muito mais ácida depois das férias. Eu me pergunto se foi a influência de um menino de cabelos cacheados e olhos pretos.

- Eu realmente espero que você esteja falando do meu elfo doméstico, Teddy! – Ri até minha barriga doer e vi que já estava na hora de ir.

- Bom, desejem-me sorte! – Eu disse cruzando meus dedos.

- Boa sorte! – As três gritaram.

xx

**James **

- Será que ela já está lá embaixo? – Eu perguntei aflito, não conseguia parar de olhar o relógio.

- Relaxa, Pontas. Ela ainda tem 15 minutos. – Sirius disse enquanto folheava uma revista de motos.

- Você não vai sair hoje, Almofadinhas? – Eu perguntei desconfiado.

- Não estou no clima.

- Hm, isso tem cheiro de Mckinnon. – Aluado disse enquanto fechava seu casaco.

- Por Merlin, Aluado! Cheirou alguma bomba de bosta? – Sirius levantou-se da cama irritado e saiu do quarto.

- Cheiro de Mckinnon, era só o que me falta... – Podíamos ouvir seus resmungos pelo corredor.

- Aluado, me empresta aquele livro sobre sereias? Preciso fazer um trabalho sobre isso. – Peter perguntou.

- Eu fiz um ano passado, você quer? – Acrescentei.

- Claro, eu mudo algumas partes e fica perfeito. – Ele sorriu marotamente.

- Ok, pode pegar. Está naquela pasta ali. – Eu apontei e caminhei até a porta. – Até mais tarde. – Baguncei meus cabelos e sorri confiante.

- Fica tranquilo, ela gosta de você. E mais uma coisa, nem pense em magoá-la, ok? Se não, você vai se ver comigo, Pontas. – Aluado estreitou os olhos e me deu tapinhas nas costas, revirei os olhos e desci as escadas.

- Você está linda, Lils!

- Ah, obrigada, James. – Ela me deu um beijo leve nos lábios e corou. Peguei sua mão e fomos caminhando até Hogsmeade.

- Sabe no que eu estava pensando?

- Na verdade, não. – Ela riu e franziu o nariz. – No que?

- Esse é nosso primeiro encontro.

- É, eu sei. – Ela pegou minha mão e entrelaçou nossos dedos. Beijei o topo de sua cabeça e a passeis meus braços por cima de seus ombros.

Durante o caminho, fomos conversando sobre várias coisas banais. Até que resolvemos tomar uma cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

- Qual a sua cor favorita? – Ela perguntou enquanto bebericava sua bebida.

- Verde. – Eu respondi e ela riu.

- Não, de verdade!

- Verde.

- Não pode ser verde.

- Por que não?

- Você só falou que é verde por causa dos meus olhos. – Ele revirou os olhos e foi a minha vez de rir.

- Não sabia que você era tão convencida, Evans. Na verdade, verde é a minha cor favorita por causa das vestes do Holyhead Harpies, meu time de Quadribol preferido.

- Ah. – Ela corou furiosamente. – Eu estava brincando... – Eu sorri e arqueei a sobrancelha.

- É óbvio que é por causa dos seus olhos. – Eu disse baixinho e acariciei sua mão. Ela corou novamente e me socou no ombro.

- Eu disse!

- Lírio, vou ao banheiro. Já volto. – Beijei sua mão ao sair da mesa e caminhei sorridente até o banheiro. Assim que entrei, tudo ficou escuro e eu apaguei.

_**Lily**_

Estávamos conversando sobre coisas banais enquanto tomávamos cerveja amanteigada no Três Vassouras.

- Lírio, vou ao banheiro. Já volto. – Eu a olhei curiosa. James nunca havia me chamado por esse apelido e não poderia ser mais adequado.

Assim que James voltou nós fomos para a Dedosdemel.

- Ei, James, olha esse pirulito! – Eu disse apontando para um enorme pirulito que estava na vitrine. – Eu preciso de um desses.

- Tudo bem, Lily. Vai lá comprando, eu tenho que resolver um negócio ali. – Ele disse um pouco estranho.

- Tudo bem.– Eu entrei na loja um pouco chateada, mas foquei em comprar doces.

- São 3 galeões, minha querida. – A senhorinha do caixa sorriu para mim. Eu entreguei as moedas e saí da loja. Esperei na entrada da Dedosdemel por James, mas ele não apareceu. Meu coração afundou, por que ele estava fazendo isso? Decidi voltar para o castelo e quando estava quase saindo de Hogsmeade ouvi uma conversa tendenciosa.

- Ai, James! Sempre soube que esse lance com a ruiva não ia durar por muito tempo. – Meu coração estava acelerado e as lágrimas brotaram em meus olhos. Natalia estava com os braços ao redor do pescoço de James e ele gargalhou com a frase de Natalie.

- James? Eu não...eu não acredito que você foi capaz de fazer isso. – Segurei as lágrimas o máximo que pude e sai correndo. Eu não conseguia, não queria acreditar que ele tinha feito isso comigo. Como ele pôde?

Corri até o castelo e chegando lá caminhei apressadamente até meu dormitório. Eu só queria ficar sozinha. Tentar digerir tudo o que tinha acontecido. Passei por Peter e desejei que ele não tivesse me visto, o que foi um fracasso, considerando que meu cabelo é um pouco chamativo.

- Oi, Lily!

Graças a Merlin as meninas não estavam no nosso dormitório, então deitei-me em minha cama e chorei. Eu não podia ser tão ingênua, eu não deveria ter acreditado nele. Alice tentou abrir o dormitório, mas eu havia lançado um feitiço na porta.

- Lily? Você está aí? – Ela perguntou. – Eu posso ouvir você fungando, Lily. Abra a porta. – Não respondi. Fechei meus olhos e permiti que as lágrimas continuassem a cair. Por que doía tanto?

- Lily, sou eu. Deixe-me entrar. – Remus pediu e, com um aceno de minha varinha, a porta se abriu. – O que aconteceu? – Ele perguntou preocupado. Ele se sentou em minha cama e eu coloquei minha cabeça sobre suas pernas.

Contei a ele o que eu tinha visto e me debulhei em lágrimas. Ele estava incrédulo, mas disse que conversaria com James. Ele me distraiu contando alguma história de sua família enquanto mexia em meu cabelo e acabei caindo no sono.

_**James**_

- Ei, garoto, levanta. Já estamos fechando. – Um cara magrelo e com uma verruga na bochecha me acordou. Eu estava caído dentro de um boxe do banheiro. O que?

- Por favor, onde eu estou? E que horas são?

-No Três Vassouras...? São 20:15. – Ele me olhou desconfiado. – Pessoas estranhas, pessoas estranhas...

Ajustei meus óculos e sai do banheiro. O que tinha acontecido? A última coisa que eu me lembrava era de estar com a minha ruivinha e...Ah, não, o que aconteceu com ela? Voltei o mais rápido que pude para o castelo.

- Cadê a Lily? – Eu perguntei para meus amigos assim que entrei no salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Pontas, o que eu te disse hoje antes de sair do quarto? – Remus me perguntou num tom quase inaudível. Ele mantinha as mãos fechadas em frente ao seu tronco.

- Aluado, eu não tenho tempo pra isso! Onde a Lily está?

- Ela viu você, Potter! Eu te dei uma chance, uma chance de mostrar que você tinha mudado. E sabe o que você fez com essa oportunidade? Jogou fora. Eu não sou do tipo de pessoa que acredita em segundas chances. – Marlene falou com os olhos cerrados.

- Me viu? Fazendo o que? Vocês não estão entendendo, eu não sei o que deu em mim.

- Eu esperava mais de você. Depois de tudo, quando você finalmente conseguiu sair com a Lily você estraga tudo e o pior com ninguém menos que a Natalie. – Alice falo piedosa.

- Do que vocês estão falando?

- Pontas, eu te disse pra não magoá-la, cara. Qual o seu problema? Eu achei que você se importava com ela. – Aluado me olhava com raiva. De um em um, todos subiram para os dormitórios, exceto Rabicho.

- Você realmente não sabe o que aconteceu?

- Não, Rabicho! Eu juro, eu me lembro de estar no Três Vassouras e depois disso nada...parece que apagaram minha memória ou...

- Engraçado, porque eu vi vocês dois em frente a Dedosdemel.

- Eu não fui a Dedosdemel.

- Impossível, eu tenho certeza que era você. E Aluado contou que Lily te viu beijando a Natalie, depois de ter deixado ela sozinha na Dedosdemel.

- COMO? Isso é impossível, Rabicho! Eu...eu não entendo.

- Bom, acho que você deveria saber o motivo de você estar sendo julgado. Boa noite, Pontas.

Minha cabeça girava, parecia que meu cérebro estava sendo espremido. Nada fazia sentido, eu não tinha saído do Três Vassouras. Como Lily poderia ter me visto com a Natalie? Entrei no dormitório e Aluado estava com o dorsel fechado, Sirius lia sua revista de motos e Rabicho já estava roncando. Aproximei-me da cama de Remus e abri o dorsel com força.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu esta tarde, mas eu não beijei Natalie Chapman! Da próxima vez que você quiser me julgar, lembre-se de quem eu sou, Remus.

- Pontas, ela te viu.

- Mas isso é impossível! Eu apaguei, no banheiro do Três Vassouras.

- E de repente surgiu outro James Potter?

- Como eu vou saber? Eu estava apagado! Você não me ouviu?

- Eu te disse pra não magoá-la, Pontas, eu te disse!

- Você está me ameaçando? Por uma coisa que não é verdade!?

- Como poderia ser mentira? Se você conseguisse me dizer algo plausível, Pontas...Eu poderia acreditar.

- Vocês dois, chega. Vão dormir. – Sirius interveio.

- E eu pensava que nós confiávamos uns nos outros...

- E eu pensava que você se importava de verdade com a Lily...

xx

Mais um capítulo aí! Espero que gostem. Lembrando que reviews funcionam como combustível para mim.

Ritha P.W.B.Z.M. Potter: SIM! Precisamos conversar é sempre tenso! Hahahahah, espero que você goste!

Vitoria Ramos: Que bom que você gostou! ;)

Anonimato: Obrigadaaaa!

Guest: JILY É OTP SUPREMO, OTP DOS OTP!

Bjs,

Mi.


	10. Poções

Poções

_**Lily **_

Acordei com o som dos passarinhos lá fora. Minha cabeça latejava – consequência das horas de choro da noite passada. Tomei um banho rápido e desci para tomar café no Salão Principal. Estava decidida a focar em coisas positivas, eu deixaria tudo o que me fazia mal de lado.

- Lils, a gente precisa conversar. – James bloqueou meu caminho.

- Não temos nada pra falar.

- Você pode não ter, mas eu tenho.

- Não quero ouvir, _Potter_. - Ele me puxou pela mão. Segurei as lágrimas e evitei olhar dentro dos olhos dele.

- Olha, eu não sei o que aconteceu ontem, eu...

- Eu sei. Você mostrou que não mudou, você continua o mesmo menino que sempre foi! E sabe qual é o meu problema? Acreditar nas pessoas, acreditar que elas podem mudar. E a gente não passou de uma mentira. Então, Potter, faça o favor de nunca mais me importunar ou dirigir a palavra a mim.

- Lily, eu...

- É Evans, Potter. – Meu estômago revirou e eu senti as lágrimas caírem. Continuei meu caminho até o refeitório e me recompus. Bom, pelo menos até encontrar as meninas e Alice me abraçar.

- Eu não acredito que ele fez isso, Lily! – Emm me olhava preocupada.

- Não quero te ver chorando, Evans. – Alice secou minhas lágrimas e eu bati continência.

- Sim, senhora. – Eu sorri e Marlene pegou minha mão.

- Aula de História da Magia, é melhor nos apressarmos. – Ela sorriu singelamente.

Na aula de História da Magia, o Prof. Beans narrava a história de Arthur Craftel contra o perigoso Dragão Roxo da Holanda. Era bem interessante e eu adoraria prestar atenção, mas constantemente bolinhas de pergaminho me acertavam e caíam ao meu redor. Agradeci a Merlin quando o sinal tocou e sai o mais rápido que pude da sala.

- Lily! Lily! Espera, eu preciso falar com você ... – Eu podia ouvi-lo gritando atrás da multidão.

- Ora, ora, parece que o casal mais esperado do ano não durou muito, não é? - Natalie tinha um sorrisinho vitorioso no rosto.

- E isso não seria da sua conta, seria? – Eu perguntei controlando minha raiva. A cena de James e ela se beijando em Hogsmeade se passava na minha cabeça repetidamente.

- Ah, Lily, eu fico imaginando o por quê de vocês terem terminado...

Senti as lágrimas brotarem em meus olhos novamente e eu agarrei com força meus livros e cadernos.

- Por que você não aproveita e imagina como alguém pode ser tão desesperada como você?

- Natalie, o que você quer com a Lily?

- James, querido, eu só estava, err...

- Dá um tempo.

- É, claro, James. Te vejo mais tarde? – Ele a dispensou com a mão.

- Você pode me escutar? – Respirei fundo e encarei aquele belo rosto.

- Você tem 30 segundos.

- Lily, eu juro que não a beijei! Nós estávamos no Três Vassouras, eu fui ao banheiro e eu apaguei. Só acordei mais tarde, queando um dos trabalhadores de lá me achou. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas vou descobrir.

- Seu tempo acabou, James

- E aquele papo de que teríamos que confiar um no outro? – Ele perguntou.

- James, não tem como eu confiar em você, eu vi você com ela. – Desviei dele e segui para os jardins de Hogwarts. Emmeline estava sentada lendo um livro e eu me sentei ao seu lado.

- Oi. – Eu falei tímida.

- Olá, como você está? – Ela fechou o livro e me olhou.

- Bem. – Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha e eu ri histericamente. – Acabei de encontrar com James. – Suspirei e ela me abraçou.

- Pode chorar, se quiser. Eu juro que não deixo ninguém ver.

- Eu fui uma completa idiota, Emm.

- Oh, Lily...Não se culpe tanto, você seguiu seu coração.

- Exatamente por isso. Por que eu não pensei com a minha cabeça ao invés de pensar com o coração?

- A gente não escolhe...

- Vou para a biblioteca! Com certeza não vou encontrar Potter lá. – Eu pisquei.

Devolvi o livro para Madame Pince e me sentei em uma mesa para terminar meu pergaminho de Defesa Contra Artes Das Trevas.

- Posso incomodá-la? – Remus sorriu.

- Claro!

- Então...Como você está?

- Estou bem. – Ele revirou os olhos.

- Você não me engana, Evans. – Eu sorri e ele ficou em silêncio, continuei a escrever em meu pergaminho até que ele pigarreou.

- Lily, posso ser sincero? Essa história está muito estranha, você não acha? Eu sei que você o viu, Peter também o viu. Mas ele realmente parecia confuso ontem quando conversou comigo, ele disse que tinha apago no Três Vassouras...

- Remus, como uma pessoa pode estar em dois lugares ao mesmo tempo? – Ele pareceu refletir e franziu o cenho.

- Eu sei, parece impossível.

- E é. – Eu disse baixinho.

_**James**_

Durante a tarde, tínhamos treino de Quadribol e sendo o capitão, precisava motivar o time. A equipe desse ano estava muito boa; tínhamos Crawford como goleiro, Black e Mckinnon como batedores, Ludwig, Forglia e Mcgomery como artilheiros e eu, apanhador.

O tempo não estava nada agradável, uma névoa cinzenta pairava sobre o campo e as nuvens estavam escuras, indicando que iria chover.

- É o seguinte, pessoal! Pra ganharmos a taça novamente vamos precisar nos esforçar, nosso time tem tudo pra ser o melhor. O principal é observar o ponto fraco dos inimigos e explorar isso. O primeiro jogo é com a Sonserina e depois de alguns treinos vamos montar nossas estratégias! Agora, vamos começar. – Eu disse encorajador, mesmo que eu não estivesse. Subimos em nossas vassouras e em menos de 10 minutos fortes pingos começaram a cair.

- Ludwig, você precisa fechar mais o cruzamento. – Gritei. Eu observava o jogo de longe para analisar o que precisaríamos melhorar.

- Boa, Mckinnon!

Quando escureceu, nos reunimos no vestiário para conversar um pouco. Tomei um banho demorado e coloquei o uniforme novamente.

Caminhei sozinho de volta ao castelo e ouvi minha barriga roncar. Decidi ir até a cozinha para comer um pouco. Quando estava passando pela sala de Feitiços ouvi vozes.

- Eu disse para escondê-lo e não deixá-lo inconsciente em um banheiro! – Era a voz de Natalie. Escondi-me atrás de um archote e esperei a resposta.

- Eu tive que improvisar, Chapman. O plano não era aquele. – Respondeu uma voz baixa e odiosa.

- Severo, seu ódio por Potter e seu amor incondicional pela Lily estão afetando seu bom julgamento. Ele tem um borrão na memória e não amnésia.

- Chega! Vou pensar no que vou fazer, mas por enquanto vamos esquecer esse assunto.

Corri para o Salão Princiapl e avistei meus amigos. Sirius contava alguma piada e Lily estava vermelha de tanto rir.

- Achamos que você não iria comer hoje! – Peter disse com a boca cheia.

- Você sabe que eu não perco uma refeição por nada nesse mundo, Rabicho! – Eu pisquei e ele sorriu marotamente.

- Marls, preciso falar com você. – Eu sentei ao lado de Marlene, com uma perna de cada lado do banco e ela virou o rosto para o outro lado. – Olha, é importante! – Eu falei baixinho para que ninguém mais ouvisse. Ela me analisou por alguns segundos e se levantou.

- É bom que seja. – Nós saímos do Salão Principal e ela parou bruscamente. – O que é tão importante?

- Você sabe que eu nunca magoaria ela, não sabe? – Ela suspirou e me olhou apreensiva.

- Você sabe muito bem que eu não aprovei a "relação" de vocês, James. Eu não acredito nessa história de que você mudou por ela, mas confesso que nas férias eu comecei a perceber que você parecia se preocupar com ela. – Ela parou por alguns segundos. – Como você me apronta um escândalo desses? Eu me preocupo com ela e, querendo ou não, você faz bem à ela.

- Ótimo, porque eu vou precisar que você acredite em mim. Eu não beijei a Natalie.

- Eu até poderia acreditar, mas ela te viu! E não teria porque ela inventar tudo isso.

- Eu sei que pode parecer loucura, mas hoje quando eu estava indo para o jantar eu escutei uma coisa interessante. – Contei a ela a conversa que eu havia escutado mais cedo.

- Espera aí...Sabemos que eles te apagaram, mas como outro James Potter estava baijando a garota? Vamos combinar que o Snape não é parecido com você.

- Eu ficaria preocupado se Snape se parecesse comigo. – Ela riu e revirou os olhos.

- Temos que contar para os outros!

xx

- Eu posso torturar o Ranhoso até ele admitir. – Almodafinhas esfregou as mãos e sorriu maliciosamente.

- Ai, por Merlin! Vocês podiam ter arrumado um amigo mais maduro, não acham? – Marlene perguntou.

- Aluado, o que você acha disso? – Eu perguntei sério.

- Eu tenho uma hipótese. – Ele falou misterioso.

- Qual? – eu perguntei aflito.

- Alguém se passou por você, certo?

- Sim .

- E se alguém realmente se transformou temporariamente em James Potter? – Ele perguntou retoricamente.

- Como assim, Remy? – Emm perguntou franzindo a testa.

- Poção Polissuco.

- Eu não tinha pensado nisso! – Um sorriso se acendeu em meu rosto.

- Mas não é uma certeza, Pontas!

- Eu sei, mas é uma hipótese lógica.

- Bom, então agora vamos ter que investigar, certo? – Sirius perguntou sorrindo.

- Sim, mas se vocês se meterem com o Snape, ele certamente vai lhes dar uma detenção ou prejudicar a Grifinória. – Emmeline falou preocupada.

- Mas não somos nós que vamos investigar.

- O quê? Eu e a Emm? – Marlene parecia surpresa.

- É, a gente pode fazer isso, Lene! A Natalie morre de medo de você e eu conheço alguns segredinhos dela. Tenho certeza que ela não gostaria que eu os publicasse no jornal de Hogwarts. – Emm sorriu maliciosamente e bateu os cílios.

- Vance, você não era assim quando eu te conheci! – Alice apontou para Emm.

- Eu não sabia que minha namorada tinha um lado maroto. – Remus sorriu e a cutucou com o pé.

- Você ainda não viu nada, Lupin. – Emm riu e depositou um beijo na cabeça dele.

Peter tinha secretamente assaltado a Dedosdemel na madrugada e havia trazido vários pacotes de feijõezinhos de todos os sabores e sapos de chocolate.

- Droga! É a sexta figurinha de _Fulbert, O Medroso_ que eu ganho. – Peter jogou a carta no chão do quarto.

- Eu não tenho essa. – Remus pegou a figurinha e a guardou em uma gaveta, junto com a sua coleção.

Eu estava deitado em minha cama jogando meu pomo de ouro para cima. Não conseguia parar de pensar em Lily. Como eu iria provar que Snape era o culpado? Bufei. Quais eram as chances de Lily acreditar em mim? Quase nulas.

Por que aquela ruiva tinha que ser tão viciante?

_**Lily**_

A manhã seguinte estava fria e nublada. Eu estava sentada nos jardins lendo um livro de História da Magia. Era envolvente estudar os grandes feitos dos bruxos, domando dragões, criando feitços, curando doenças. Por ter nascido em uma família de trouxas, isso tudo parecia ficção científica para mim.

O vento frio batia no meu rosto, fazendo com que meu cabelo voasse descoordenadamente. Peguei-me pensando se algum dia eu faria algo importante para a comunidade bruxa. Pensar que meu futuro já estava batendo à porta era um tanto desesperador.

- Ora, ora, vejam só quem está aqui sozinha. – Uma voz extremamente irritante atingiu meus ouvidos. Avery , um amigo de Snape, aproximou-se de mim. Fechei meu livro com força e lhe lancei um olhar de desgosto.

- O que você quer?

- Conversar.

- Que pena, não tenho tempo para idiotas.

- Acredite, sangue-ruim, isso é tão ruim pra mim quanto pra você. – Ele torceu o nariz. – Nas férias, nós tentamos entrar em contato com você, mas infelizmente sua amiga resolveu interferir e bom...As coisas não saíram como o esperado.

- Ah, então você era um daqueles mascarados covardes. – Eu disse irônica.

- Não me provoque, Evans. Estou aqui para tratar de assuntos sérios. – Ele olhou para os lados como se estivesse vigiando, para que ninguém nos escutasse. – Você-Sabe-Quem gostaria de ter alguém com suas habilidades como aliada. Ele acha que você, ao lado dele, poderá realizar grandes feitos.

- Bom, eu sempre soube que você é louco de pedra, mas parece que seu mestre conseguiu te superar.

Peguei minha mochila e o empurrei. Eu não pensava nisso há muito tempo, tinha me esquecido completamente que ainda teria que lidar com esse problema. Voldemort queria que eu me aliasse a ele.

- Fogo cristalizado. – Sussurrei e o quadro da Mulher Gorda se abriu – dando passagem para o salão comunal da Grifinória.

- Alice, ondo estão Marlene e Emmeline? Eu preciso falar com vocês. É urgente! – Meus amigos me olharam desconfiados e senti minhas bochechas esquentarem.

- Elas acabaram de sair. O que aconteceu?

- Err...Bom, acho que posso esperá-las. – Eu sorri amarelo e continuei em pé.

- Está tudo bem, Lily? – Remus me perguntou e eu assenti.

- Aham, tudo ótimo.

Marlene e Emm demoraram para voltar e nesse tempo eu já estava a ponto de explodir.

- Graças a Merlin! Eu preciso falar com vocês. – Eu disse nervosa.

- Ahn, Lily, pode ser mais tarde? – Emmeline falou desconfortável. – Eu preciso de Lene e Alice agora. – Ela continuou e eu fiquei sem entender.

- Oh, claro! Sem problemas. – Eu disse sem graça e saí do salão comunal.

- Ruiva? – Ouvi a voz de Sirius do corredor.

- Serve essa? – Eu sorri.

- Quer conversar? – Eu o olhei desconfiada.

- Potter mandou você falar comigo?

- Não? Eu fiquei preocupado, você estava muito estranha lá dentro. – Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos da calça e se apoiou na parede.

- Obrigada por se preocupar comigo, Sirius. – Eu sorri e ele deu de ombros. – É complicado...

- É sobre o Pontas?

- Na verdade, não. – Eu fiquei séria de repente. A dor em meu peito voltou com toda força.

- Então tenho certeza que posso te ajudar.

- Sirius, eu agradeço mesmo a sua preocupação. Mas não é nada demais. – Eu menti sem encará-lo nos olhos.

- Você é uma péssima mentirosa, sabia? – Ele riu.

- É, já me falaram isso... – Eu sorri embaraçada.

- Sirius? – Ele me olhou. – Você, por acaso, sabe se aconteceu alguma coisa com as meninas? Elas estão estranhas comigo, parece que estão me evitando.

- Deve ser coisa da sua cabeça, Lils. Vamos jantar? – Ele desviou de assunto rápido demais.

- Claro!

Caminhamos até o Salão Principal em silêncio – o salão, ainda vazio, estava amplamente iluminado. Eu e Sirius sentamos na mesa da Grifinória e esperamos, pouco a pouco, o salão encher.

As meninas chegaram juntas e se sentaram ao nosso lado, mas não falaram nada. Alice sorriu rapidamente para mim e se concentrou em sua comida.

- O que está acontecendo?

- Nada. – Marlene respondeu rapidamente.

- Certo. – Engoli em seco. Sirius me observava enquanto bebia seu suco de abóbora, eu o olhei preocupada e ele deu de ombros.

- Eu estou super animada! O halloween está chegando. – Emm bateu palmas. Minha atenção foi atraída para Snape, que mantinha seus olhos fixos em mim. Logo desviei o olhar e Sirius percebeu minha inquietação. Estava apreensiva demais para continuar ali, levantei-me sem terminar de comer.

xx

Quando eu estava no sétimo andar, fazendo ronda, Avery surgiu em minha frente com um sorriso assustador.

- O que você está fazendo fora da cama, Avery? – Eu perguntei aflita.

- Dando uma voltinha pelo castelo, Evans.

- Você sabe que isso é contra as regras, receio que terei que lhe dar uma detenção.

- Vamos, Lily, não precisa disso. Estamos aqui para uma conversa civilizada. – Ele se adiantou com uma cara de maníaco.

- Conversa civilizada? Envolvendo alguém como você? Não acho que isso seja possível.

- Se você colaborar, não vamos ter problemas. – Ele sorriu sarcasticamente e eu senti minha garganta se fechar.

- Lily, estou aqui para te lembrar da conversinha de hoje cedo. – Ele se apoiou na parede, me encurralando. – Ele gostaria de conversar com você, Evans. Para que tudo seja explicado devidamente e que você, é claro, escolha se juntar a ele. Esse é o único jeito. Ele não escolheu você aleatoriamente, Evans. Para se juntar a Voldemort você precisa ser talentoso, inteligente e ambicioso. – Ele falou orgulhoso.

- E isso me leva a pensar como Você-Sabe-Quem poderia ter escolhido você como seguidor, já que você não está inserido em nenhuma classificação necessária. – Debochei e cerrei meus olhos. – A resposta é não.

- Tem certeza? Vamos te dar mais um tempo para que você decida. Mas não se esqueça de que ele é bem persuasivo, ele sempre consegue o que quer não importa o que tenha que fazer.

- Isso é uma ameaça?

- Avery, deixe-na em paz. – Snape surgiu das sombras.

- Oh, o defensor dos sangue-ruins apareceu. – Ele cuspiu as palavras. – Pense no que eu te falei, Evans. – Com um aceno, ele sumiu pelo corredor.

- Lily, você não está considerando se juntar à Você-Sabe-Quem, não é?

- Isso não é da sua conta!

- Você sabe que eu me preocupo com você. – Ele falou baixinho e eu senti meu coração apertar. Eu não conseguia olhar para ele sem lebrar de meu melhor amigo, que eu ainda tinha certeza que estava lá dentro.

- Boa noite, Snape.

Desci as escadas, ainda ludibriada pelas pressões do dia. Pensei em Avery falando que que Voldemort poderia ser bem persuasivo e meus pelos se eriçaram. Até que ponto ele iria para me ter como aliada?

Eu caminhava sem rumo pelo pátio principal pensando em minhas férias com meus pais, avistei James encostado em uma das pilastras observando o céu. Seus cabelos estavam despenteados como sempre, a gravata um pouco mais solta e os primeiros botões de sua camisa estavam abertos.

- A noite está linda, não é? – Ele perguntou.

- Uhum. – Eu disse olhando para ele, sem reação.

- Sabe o que eu queria?

- O que? – Eu sussurrei.

- Que você acreditasse em mim, que você confiasse em mim.

- Confiança é conquistada, James.

- Eu sei, mas durante o tempo que ficamos juntos, eu não te mostrei que me importava com você?

- James, eu te vi beijando a Natalie. Não seria mais fácil admitir que você fez isso?

- Não! Porque isso não é verdade! – De certo modo, parecia que ele estava falando a verdade. E a minha vontade era de acreditar, de dizer que estava tudo bem, que eu confiava e amava ele e que tudo não passava de um mal entendido. Mas a cena se repetia na minha cabeça e meu coração ficava cada vez menor.

- Eu queria acreditar, eu juro. Queria poder dizer que eu confio cegamente em você. Mas durante muitos anos eu vi milhares de meninas desoladas e magoadas por sua causa, porque você as tratou como lixo. Me desculpa se eu não acredito que você mudou por mim, James. Você sempre teve o mundo aos seus pés, porque você deixaria seu mundo virar de cabeça para baixo por alguém como eu?

- Você é viciante, Evans. Se você soubesse o quão especial você é... – Ele se aproximou de mim e passou a mão em meu rosto. Fechei os olhos ao sentir seu toque

- Então porque você fez isso comigo? – Eu não conseguia mais controlar meu choro, minha voz saiu baixa e trêmula.

- Eu não fiz aquilo. Acredite em mim! Eu preciso que você acredite em mim. Ou pelo menos me dê uma chance de te mostrar que isso tudo foi um mal-entendido.

- Outra chance? Quantas vezes você vai precisar me magoar pra poder se acertar comigo? – Eu podia sentir as lágrimas rolando pelo meu rosto. Ele me abraçou e fez cafuné em minha cabeça.

- Se você me der essa chance eu vou te mostrar que você pode confiar em mim.

- James, eu não...Não sei se posso.

- Por favor?

- Você acha que é só pedir "por favor"? Eu preciso de sentimentos concretos, não promessas vazias. – As lágrimas rolavam pelo meu rosto e eu soluçava irremediavelmente.

- Lily... – Ele beijou o topo de minha cabeça e me abraçou.

_**James**_

Assim que voltei da ronda, esperei Lily subir e fui para meu dormitório. Alice, Emmeline, e Marlene estavam lá e me olharam ansiosas assim que entrei.

- Descobriram alguma coisa? – Eu perguntei cansado.

- Claro que descobrimos. – Marlene sorriu vitoriosa.

_- _Snape e Natalie organizaram o plano juntos. De acordo com ela, Snape a obrigou a fazer – o que eu duvido muito, ela sempre invejou Lily e todos sabemos que ela tem uma quedinha por você. Os dois não aguentaram ver você e Lily juntos e resolveram separá-los. – Emmeline explicou.

- No dia do passeio de Hogsmeade, eles colocaram o plano em ação. Snape estava seguindo você e Lily. Na verdade, você facilitou tudo quando você foi ao banheiro do Três Vassouras. Ele foi logo atrás de você, te azarou, bebeu a poção polissuco e fingiu ser você pela hora seguinte. Ou seja, quem beijou Natalie foi Snape. – Marlene concluiu.

- Então, aquele covarde se passou por mim? – Cerrei meus punhos para conter a raiva.

- Sim. – Alice assentiu. – E o pior de tudo é que de acordo com o plano deles, você não ia se machucar e muito menos descobrir, mas Snape teve que mudar os planos quando viu a oportunidade de você estar sozinho no banheiro. – Ela contou.

- Como vocês conseguiram fazer com que ela falasse? – Peter perguntou confuso.

- Nada que uma pequena chantagem não resolva. – Emmeline piscou e começou a rir.

- Afinal, que segredos são esses? – Sirius perguntou curioso.

- Segredos que não são do interesse de vocês, mas que ela morreria para que eu não abrisse a boca. – Emm disse maliciosa.

- Nós só precisamos fazer Lily acreditar nisso tudo. – Eu falei.

- Claro que nós já pensamos em algo! – Marlene respondeu.

- Amanhã eu provavelmente vou precisar de um livro de poções da biblioteca. E quem melhor do que a Lily para me ajudar a encontrá-lo? – Alice sorriu.

- Madame Pince. – Peter deu de ombros e Remus começou a rir.

- Não seja tão lerdo, Rabicho! – Sirius jogou um travesseiro em Peter.

- Eu entendi! Eu entendi! – Ele guinchou e começou a rir. As meninas foram embora e eu me joguei em minha cama. Tudo estava claro agora, Lily só precisava acreditar.

- Pontas, desculpa por não ter acreditado logo de cara em você. – Remus coçou a cabeça envergonhado.

- Sem problemas, cara. – Eu sorri e ele piscou.

xx


End file.
